How To Save A Life
by ccdcdancer08
Summary: It has been two years since the accident, and Bella still hasn't been able to move past it. Can one person help save her, or will his own past do more harm than good? All Human, a little OOC. Lemony goodness is finally in store! Some R&R would be lovely!
1. Green Eyes

**A/N**: Hey all, this is my first time writing a fan fiction and actually posting it :) I actually never intended for this to get further than my laptop, seeing as it didn't start out as a Twilight fan fiction, but I thought, 'hey why not, give it a go'! Feedback would be absolutely lovely, I'm a big fan of constructive criticism :) Huge thanks to **writeswithcrayons **for helping me out with this! I hope you guys enjoy it!!

p.s. I know that this first chapter is hella short, they'll get longer, promise :p

**Disclaimer: Unfortunetly I did not make up Edward Cullen, or base him off of a real person (or any of these other fabulous characters). Stephanie Meyer is lovely for creating these people for us to play around with :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

The air was hot and moist, and filled with the smell of stale cigarettes and cheap alcohol. But no one seemed to care; either that or they were just too drunk off their asses to notice. That's what Bella was doing that night, getting drunk off her ass. She was at her usual seat at the Hairy Monk, watching some re-runs of a Boston Red Sox game. It had been exactly two years since the accident, and every month on the day she drank for him. For all the parties he wouldn't get to go to, all the places he wouldn't be able to see, and the one person she couldn't love anymore.

"One more Tony." She tried to compose the words slurring out of her mouth. Her tongue felt numb, as well as her cheeks. She could feel her eyes closing on her as her vision became hazy. Senses that she has become well acquainted with throughout the years.

"Isabella, I think you have had enough for…"

"One more. Thanks." She knew when enough was enough, she learned that two years ago.

Tony handed her one last shot of the captain's tattoo and watched her familiar sour face appear as she gulped it down.

"And now it's a night. Take care Tony, I'll see ya later." Bella caught herself on the bar table just before she landed on the floor. In her head she was blaming it on her clumsiness, and the fact that her heels were slippery on the floor. She glanced around the dimly lit room to see if anyone was watching her, but their eyes were all fixated on the television screen. Truth is, they have all witnessed that same exact scene for the past two years.

Bella sauntered out of the bar, her head ducked down, and her long chocolate brown wavy hair shielding the tears coming out of her eyes from onlookers. The late November night's air immediately stung her moist cheeks and for a second she found herself unable to breath. She let the chill escape her throat as she leaned up against the brick building, and watched as her breath floated and danced away in the air.

She regained composure of her legs and feet and almost looking like a new born deer, she made her way out of the alley and to the corner of 14th and Broadway. Attempting to balance one foot on the sidewalk and one foot in the road, she tried to hail a taxi. Several flew by, as if they had more important customers to tend to at two in the morning.

Frustrated with failing, she sat down on the curb letting the heavy weight of her leather jacket pool up next to her, having her knees pulled up toward her chest she let her elbows rest on them and then hugged her arms around her head, in an attempt to make the world stop spinning for one moment. Or was it she that was spinning?

As she was contemplating the idea of just sleeping on the sidewalk the rest of the night, she heard a loud whistle coming from the mouth of a man next to her, followed by a deep voice bellowing out "Taxi!" Almost instantly a taxi stopped at Bella's feet.

"Well lucky you," she angrily mumbled, just loud enough for the man to hear her.

"Actually," she turned her head and saw a hand in front of her, shaking a little. She put her hand out and it strongly but also gently grasped around hers and pulled her up to her feet. She stumbled a little, and she could feel another warm hand on her side to help stabilize her center of gravity. "This one's is for you."

Bella looked up and was met with piercing green eyes, as bright and new as a fresh spring field. They were smiling at her, as well as his pearly whites and perfectly plump lips. She also took time to notice the way his freckles were dusted across his nose and cheeks. She met his eyes again and smiled a little, unable to think about anything other than the way his hand felt wrapped around her own as well on her waist. She felt her left hand get chilly as he removed his right hand to open the taxi door.

"You gonna be alright, love?" The stranger was smiling down at her as he helped her into the taxi. She picked up on his foreign accent this time, as well as the way his messy light brown hair was gently moved by the light night wind.

She slightly nodded back at him, already missing the way his hands were lingering gently on her waist. He smiled brighter, getting the reassurance he needed to let her go. "Well goodnight then." He nodded his head and closed the door.

Bella sat back in the seat letting the last event of the night soak away in her brain, hopefully to be used in the future for something nice to look back upon to make her smile when she was at her worst. Yes, she would be using that memory a lot, she decided.


	2. Everything is Alright

**A/N:** So A. I'm sorry Edward hasn't arrived yet, next chapter, pinky swear. and B. I know that this isn't very 'M' yet, but don't worry, the lemons will arrive; ittl be good times ;)

**Disclaimer: Bet you couldn't guess that I don't didn't create Twilight, or any of these other cool places in NYC**  


* * *

BPOV

Bella could feel the feel the sun beaming down on her through the windows as the horn of her alarm clock went off. Slowly, she opened her eyes and could vaguely see one sun beam glowing from outside through the smoggy gray clouds and down onto her bedroom floor.

"Good morning sunshine," she mumbled as she rolled over in bed and glance at the clock on her nightstand. "Or, good afternoon." She let out a huff of frustration as she noticed that it was in fact three in the afternoon.

She threw her ink dot blue down comforter off of her and threw her legs over the bed so she could sit up for a second. As soon as she went from laying down to sitting up, the pounding began rushing into her head. "Oh, hello heartbeat, I wasn't aware you had moved over the night." She moved her hands to hold her head as she tried to compose herself long enough to get to her bathroom and down some extra strength Tylenol and smoothie flavored Tums.

The soft, plush carpet felt relaxing beneath her feet as she walked the five paces it took to get to her master bathroom. She looked at herself in her mirror and scrutinized her face. Her dark raccoon eyes, a combination of the black mascara and eyeliner she wore that night, and her under eyes being stained a shade between purple and brown from lack of sleep and exhaustion over the past few years. Her lips were chapped and stained red in the cracks, something she had been accustomed to, and her once deep brown shining eyes seemed to lack luster, a 'sign of maturing' she tries to tell herself; even though she was at the young and vibrant age of twenty four.

As she turned her sink on cold, she let her hands rest on the cool marble counter. She inhaled deeply, held it for about five seconds, and let it all come racing out of her body. She cupped her hands under the running water and splashed the now ice cold water up onto her face. Patting the excess off with a towel, she then turned around and turned on the shower. Why she did this, she actually didn't know. She liked to think the cold water was an instant wake up call to the face, rather than standing in a warm muggy shower.

After half an hour, Bella emerged from her bathroom in a fluffy knee length cotton robe. Her hair was damp and wavy, and left little water droplets on the carpet as she made her way to the other side of the room. This is where her most prized possession of possessions were. Here is where she found her inspiration for her day. Drawers and shoe racks filled with designer clothing of all different colors and styles; whoever she wanted to be she could. An artsy writer who chills in coffee shops, check; an Upper East Side woman, an obvious wife to a rich business man, check. She had it all.

The door man nodded his head and smiled as he opened the door for Bella, surprised to see her wearing something he had never seen before. After watching her walk in and out the door for the past three and a half years he thought that eventually she would run out of clothes, apparently not.

_What a wonderful day. The sun is shining brightly in Central Park, the wind is light but surprisingly warm and the couples strolling down the sidewalks seem to be love struck... Makes me sick,_ Bella thought as she strolled along to the Central Park Zoo. The workers nodded to her and let her stride on by to her favorite place, the penguin exhibit. Here is where her best was, Todd.

"Hey, Buddy, how's it going?" Bella opened the metal gate with her key and walked into penguin exhibit. A little macaroon penguin waddled over to her and squeaked as she knelt down and fed him a small piece of fish. "You're getting so big! Buddy, how are you so cute?" She grabbed Buddy from under his wings and held him out. He squeaked and flapped his wings, and she could swear she saw a twinkle in his eye. "I know, don't you wish we could both fly and forget everything? Unfortunately, you won't survive out of this zoo, and neither of us can fly."

It was always the same little meeting, and Bella would always think about not being able to get away, and she couldn't leave her Buddy behind. He was the only one she could share her secrets and stories with and knew that even under the worst torture he would never tell a soul anything, just like someone else she knew.

Bella decided that even though the Upper East Side was beautiful, it wasn't the most perfect place in New York City.

Sure, the park is wonderful, the shopping is fantastic and the culture is entrancing, but there is a lot of drama in the Upper East Side. Going into stores, you would hear adults talking about the latest scandal, or even worse – their younger children. She decided that the treasures were not found in the Upper East Side. No, they were found downtown.

At the Life Café, made famous by the creator of the hit Broadway play _RENT_, is where Bella spent a majority of her time. In a corner booth that had the best lighting, she was accompanied by her leather notebook and a steaming hot caramel coffee with extra cream and sugar. There was the latest Nicholas Sparks novel off to the side, and she would usually take a break from her writing when her hand started to tense up, or her mind started to tense up. Everything was so much more laid back downtown. The people didn't rush as much, the lights weren't so blinding, and the atmosphere was so much more relaxed. Like Jonathan Larson, Bella would sit at her seat for hours just writing and drinking her coffee.

She felt her phone vibrate on the table and immediately picked it up so she wouldn't disturb anyone. The text message read: _Esme wants you here in 10._

"Wonderful, thanks for giving me last minute notice to walk 20 blocks," Bella whispered her frustration as she put her things in her tote. _This should be fun,_ she thought and walked out the door.

Twenty blocks and fifteen minutes later she found herself inside the New York City Coyote Ugly bar. It was a little past 6pm, and a little past happy hour, the bar would probably remain dead 'til around 10, an hour after her shift picked up.

"There you are! What took you so long?" A short petite woman strutted out of the back room. Her hair was dark brown, straight and cut with very sharp angles around the face.

"I'm sorry that I took 15 minutes to walk twenty blocks, I'll make sure I run next time," Bella said sarcastically as they both walked back to the office. "Now, Esme, don't play this game with me. You know I won't work a double with you harping on me." She smiled at her from across the desk.

"Why do I keep you around here, Swan?"

"It's 'cause I'm the damn best bartender you've ever had." They laughed and Esme shook her head, smiling, knowing that it was true. "So, am I working a double tonight?"

"Well if you could…." Esme started but Bella interrupted.

"You know I always can."

"That's not all, Isabella." Esme's voice was serious here, and Bella immediately sat up straight.

The only time Esme had ever said her full name and used that tone of voice is when she was first hiring her. This was going to be serious. "Now, we both know that you are the best bartender here, and probably one of the best Coyote's that I've got on this team, but you know the rules."

"Um, no boyfriends in the bar? Esme, you know the deal, I've told you what happened and…"

"Honey, I know, and I understand. I also know that last night was the second year, and suddenly I feel like I'm having déjà vu. Because this time last year I was sitting down with you talking to you about it. Isabella, you can't go and have a drunken night like you did last night. There are people out there that recognize your face, your hair, even your _body_ for crying out loud!  
That's bad for business. Rosalie came and told me a little while ago that an older man in his 40's was talking about how he saw you last night. You were stumbling all over the place and he watched you leave through the alley way. The alley! What the hell were you thinking? You're a prime target."

"I can handle myself," Bella mumbled, trying to stop this mom bullshit.

"Not when you're drunk. He also watched as you left your leather jacket on the ground, and then he watched the man steal it from you, after you left in the cab. Isabella, were you that bad last night? You love that jacket, it was his favorite thing…."

"I know, you don't need to remind me. I know, Esme," she interrupted quietly, but the hurt and the wrongfulness came out strong through her voice. "I'm sorry, really, I am. I would never do anything to give your business a bad name."

"Bella, I know you wouldn't, but we really can't let this happen again. You know I don't want to fire you, but if you don't clean yourself up, I don't see what other option I have." She noticed Bella starting outside the window, trying not to face the problems that she had. "Alright, girl, go give yourself time to get ready, start whenever you can. You gonna be alright for a double?"

"I'm always down for anything. I am a Coyote after all, always will be." She smiled at her boss, thanking god for having Esme keep her here. It was the only thing that helped keep her partially sane. This job was her safe place.

Esme patted her on the back as she walked out of the office.

As she walked to the room behind the bar to change up, she saw Rosalie smile at her with apologizing eyes. Bella smiled and nodded in return. There was no reason for her to get mad at Rosalie, she was just doing what was best. _Even though she's completely jealous that the crowd loves the 'fun girl' over the pretty girl for once, _she laughed to herself, loving that she had a completely different personality at the bar.

As she put her stuff down and changed, she thought about her black leather jacket, wondering where it was right now. With that gorgeous man from last night, or maybe on a homeless person to keep him warm on the cold night. Hopefully it was in good hands, though. It deserved a good home.

Bella changed into her short, black, white and purple plaid school girl like skirt and black halter corset. She squeezed what she could get out of a gel bottle to put in her hair to tussle it up a bit and did her makeup. Always dark black eyeliner, to make her almond shaped eyes appear more cat like. Then a dark pink eyeshadow combination and then medium red lipstick, with a blue hue in it to make her white smile more captivating. As she walked behind the bar all she could think about was her leather jacket, hoping she would feel the soft worn leather on her skin soon.


	3. Whoever She Is

**A/N:**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story :) it makes me shoo happy!!! Also to you guys who have added me to your favorites and alerts.... like really?! :D *does a little happy dance* Ah, I could keep saying thanks, but I won't go overboard haha.

Sorry this is short :( the 4th Chappy is coming soon (tomorrow or the next day) and should be a decent length :) hoo-rah!

**Disclaimer: Twlight isn't mine :( boooo....**

* * *

EPOV

"Dude, you need to sell that on E-bay. You would make a fortune!"

"Emmett, I can't do that. I'm not one to take advantage of a drunken girl... unlike some other people I know." Edward smiled and nudged his right elbow into his friends ribs. Emmett bent over a little, faking a pain as if Edward broke a rib, and the carrots that he was cutting started toppling onto the floor. Edward's laugh echoed through the kitchen and the other chef's started catch the laugh disease that he caused.

"Dude, not funny! The boss is gonna kill me if he sees perfect carrots in the trash! And there is no five second rule here in this kitchen."

"What about ten then?" Edward kept laughing as he watched his best friend struggle to pick up the carrots and discreetly bury them in the trash.

"Oh yeah…" Emmett yelled from across the kitchen to his buddy. "I have never taken advantage of a drunken woman." The kitchen staff all erupted from this statement, all recalling stories that they had heard from night's out at the bars. "Hey, you all can just shut your mouths!" he yelled, staring them all down and pointing his knife at them, almost looking like a stupid pirate trying to round up the crew. This just caused more laughter as he walked back to where he was working.

"Aw, don't look so bummed… it's okay to have that quality. I mean, it's not like you're ever sober when it happens. Who knows, maybe it's the lass who's actually taking advantage of you?"

"You just think you're so funny and clever, don't you?" Emmett asked, not amused at his laughter. "Don't think that English accent fools me, dude, just be thankful I still want to be your friend."

"But you do still want to be my friend now, don't you? And I don't think I'm clever and funny… I know I am!"

"Ha ha. Anyways, what are you going to do with the jacket? I mean, this is New York City, Edward, center of the fucking universe. There is absolutely no fucking way that you'll be able to find her and give it back. Might as well make some money off of it."

"Well, unfortunately, the mean tactics of Americans hasn't quite entered my system yet. I guess I'm just going to keep it until I can return it to it's rightful owner," Edward said as he started untying his apron and getting ready to go on his break. He was walking toward the exit with the jacket in his hand.

"You and your English people, always trying to play the knight in shining armor! Well, you're not! Don't kid yourself, dude!" Emmett yelled as Edward was turning the corner, only to see Edward's middle finger at last sight.

Edward sat down at the bench outside of his restaurant. Well, it wasn't his, but he liked to pretend that it was. Danny was the head chef at Prime, which was claimed New York City's number one American cuisine restaurant in the New York Times.

Edward was Su Chef at the restaurant, and had become Danny's shadow over the past four years. He had gone to a prestigious cooking school when he lived in England, and was relieved when someone in New York finally took him into their restaurant. Edward would have become homeless in Grenwich Village if he didn't find a job. Now he was living comfortably, or as comfortable as you can be for a twenty five year old bachelor in the liveliest city in the world.

He looked down and noticed he was holding the jacket like he was protecting it. He inspected it the previous night, looking at how it was worn and faded where the zipper was, and on the seams of the shoulders. It wasn't stiff like a lot of other leather jackets. It was very used, and very cared for. He brought it close to his face and smelled it. What remained was the scent lavender and a hint of smoke from the bar.

Did she go to this bar frequently? Where did she live exactly? If he went back maybe he would see her again? He could call the taxi cab to try and find which one picked her up and where it traveled to. What was she doing there? Was she an alcoholic? Did she even like the Red Sox? That bar is famous in New York for being a Boston fan bar. All these questions ran through his mind. He couldn't really put his finger on why. A girl had never entered his mind like this before, had never intrigued him like this before. If he didn't have her jacket would he still feel this way?

Maybe that's it, Edward told himself as he took a swig of his water. Maybe I'm compelled because I have something of hers. Maybe this will all be over when I get rid of the jacket and give it back to her. He basketball shot his water bottle into the nearest recycling bin and opened the door back inside the classy steakhouse.

"Emmett, you remembered to tell Danny that we need tomorrow night off, right?" Edward asked once he got out back, opening the fridge and chugging milk out of the container.

"Um….. maybe, sort of, kinda not. Sorry dude, but he likes you better! Just call him up right now, he'll be cool with it!"

"Damn, you scaredy cat lazy Americans! Thanks a lot, Em!" He pulled out his Blackberry and dialed his boss' number, hoping he would be okay with this.

He and Em needed to make this gig, it was a new venue and they heard celebrities are around there all the time. They could actually make it if they tried, but Edward also knew that he had to decide, his music career or his cooking career?

He ran his hand through his hair and let out a deep breath as he heard his boss' line ring.


	4. Smile Like You Mean It

**A/N:** So I just discovered a new feature that lets me see the traffic on this story, and It made me squee with joy :) Pretty much good to know that I'm not utterly failing at this :p Thank you all who are reading, reviewing, alerting, all that jazz :) It's so awesome to know that you actually enjoy reading this (because I really really enjoy writing it:) :)

So this chappy is a about twice as long as the others :) yay! it's getting longer *that's what she said* (ha, sorry, couldn't help it) Well now, Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and I'm pretty sure Stephanie isn't giving it up anytime soon :p snap.**

* * *

BPOV

"Bella, you're a doll for staying so late. Really, you're amazing!" Esme said as Bella was changing in the background.

"Oh, stop, Esme. You're starting to sound like the boys when they're drunk." They both laughed and Bella started making her way towards the exit. "By the way, I'm really sorry about earlier. Really, you're like the mom that I never had. I promise that I'm going to make things better."

"Oh, Honey," Esme said, pulling her into a hug. "You know that you always have me to talk to, you know I won't tell a soul. Have a good night, girl. I'll see you tomorrow night," she said, letting her go. "Oh! I've booked a band for tomorrow, too, should be a fun night!"

"Wow, won't have to dance to the jukebox for once! I'm looking forward to it!" She left with a smile and hugged her arms around her as she stepped outside. She walked briskly to the end of the block and got on the subway uptown to take her home, already missing her leather jacket to keep her warm.

As she stepped inside her apartment, she let her purse and khaki pea coat plop down on her grand piano and she made her way to the kitchen.

Among all of the sterling silver appliances and marble counter tops, held a specific cabinet. One filled with different types of liquor.

Tonight, Bella pulled out the Kahluah. _Classy lady,_ she thought as she set the bottle down on the counter and pulled out a short glass from her cabinet. She then walked over to her two door refrigerator and filled the glass halfway with ice, then opened the door and pulled out her half and half. She then treaded back over to her place and pulled out the shaker. Here, she filled it with the perfect amount of Kahluah to cream. She shook it up and then skillfully poured it into her glass, the smell of liquor filling her senses.

Bella walked from her ceramic tiled kitchen floor over to her kitchen table. She opened up the New York Times from the previous morning and started reading the theater section. She casually sipped her drink and, with her feet resting on the table top, read about the dances that American Ballet Company was putting on, and reading about all the wonderful reviews, always highlighting the star, Jessica Stanley.

_Good for her,_ Bella thought. _It was always her who was meant to shine anyways._

After Bella was finished with her drink, she dumped her paper in the recycling bin as she traveled over to her sink. She washed up the small amount of dishes that she had created and put them away, so she wouldn't have to wake up to the sight of someone drinking.

She walked back over to the bedroom, closed the door, and like she had many other nights before, took off her clothes except for her boy short underwear and crawled into bed and under the covers.

The last thing that she was thinking about was the guy with the accent and the bright green eyes that had stolen her precious leather jacket.

Bella spent her Saturday the way she usually did. She would lounge around in her navy blue cotton nightgown from Victoria's Secret and watch old film classics like _Breakfast At Tiffany's_, G_one With the Wind_, _Casablanca_, and her other two favorites; _Titanic_ and _P.S, I Love You_. She always saved P.S, I Love You for last, though. She thought that she connected with Hilary Swank's character of the woman who was deeply in love with her husband and then he suddenly died of a brain tumor. Though she and Jacob weren't married, none the less even dating, she still felt like Hilary Swank did. She still felt like that till this day.

It had been two days past two years that the accident had happened, and it was even more sudden than knowing someone you love has a brain tumor.

No, it was a lot more tragic than that, because at least it wasn't a person that killed Hilary Swank's husband in the movie. At least it wasn't anyone's fault.

After the last movie, she went and got ready for work. Subconsciously, she sat up from the couch and stretched her arms out, then walked into her bedroom to her allergy medication which was placed on her nightstand. Discarding her clothing she lazily walked into the bathroom and started running the water for her shower.

As Bella got of the subway, she noticed a line of people streaming around the corner of the block. As she walked past them, some of the females gave her dirty looks, seeing as she was dressed in a denim mini made out of an old pair of pants, barely covering her ass, and her chocolate brown leather cowboy boots.

She just ignored their eyes and the rude comments as she walked by. Some of the younger frat boys, hoping to get in off their fake ID's , hooted and hollered. She ignored them, too.

Finally she made it around the corner and to the front door of work.

"Big night, James?" Bella smiled up at the 6 foot 220 pounds of pure muscle bouncer.

"When is it not on a Saturday night, Hun?" he laughed and opened up the door for her, ushering her in. "Have fun!"

"How could I not in a place like this?" She laughed, walking backwards and into the bar.

The bar, for some reason seemed a little bit smaller than usual, and then she realized this was because of the band set up in the back corner. Not much, just a drum set and a guitar and bass, with a microphone. Their stage was flush with the floor.

"With all the alcohol and loose inhibitions in the club tonight, this could either be really good or really bad."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Bella looked over to her co-worker, Alice, who was laughing as she put her fishnets on in the back room. "Ah, the sexy cowgirl tonight Bell? How down to earth of you."

"Well, ya know how I love keeping it down to earth and stickin' to my roots now," Bella said in her southern accent, tying up her emerald green and light blue plaid country shirt under her chest, exposing her washboard stomach. She topped off her outfit with her woven cowboy hat.

Alice laughed. "Too bad you're from the middle of nowhere, Forks, Washington!" She noticed the tension in Bella's laugh. "But no one here will ever know that, babe. Come on, let's go show the newbies how it's done!"

"Aw, Alice, come on, we were in their shoes once!" As if on cue, one of the coyote's dropped a glass. "But not that terrible!" They both laughed out loud. "Let's give the crowd what they came here for!"

Bella and Alice walked behind the bar and started giving people liquid courage for the night.

About an hour had passed by, and there was still no sign of the band. "Hey Esme! So where is this great band you were telling me about last night? Do they have stage fright or something?" Bella yelled, grabbing her boss' attention from a regular and bringing her behind the bar.

"Oh my god they are far from stage fright girl! Emmett is a ball of laughs, so fucking funny! He's over there," she pointed toward the corner of the bar by the band equipment. "The brown haired kid with the great muscles! Oh, and over there, the 60's looking guy with the longer dirty blonde hair, that's Jasper, he plays bass." Bella looked at the two, thinking they looked like opposite ends of a magnet, but apparently there was something there to kindle a friendship.

"So we have a drummer and bassist, where's the guitarist and lead singer? And oh, let me guess, he's unbelievably handsome with looks that get all the ladies," Bella joked, scanning the room.

"Better, he's British! Isn't that awesome? Hey, their band's name is _Infinity on High_, get up and introduce them, will ya girl?"

"Sure thing, Esme!" Bella jumped up on the bar, immediately grabbing attention. "Looking for buried treasure?" She laughed at one of the boys at the bar looking up her skirt. She squatted down and met him at eye level. "Well let me tell ya something there sugar, ya ain't gonna find it by being a little perv," she said in her best southern accent, clearly charming the drunken boy and pushing him lightly on his shoulder, knocking him off the bar stool. A few onlookers laughed at the poor kid, as she smiled and stood back up. "Well now, I don't know if y'all have noticed, but we are all in for a treat tonight! Now, I know y'all love when we sing to the jukebox." Bella heard some hoot's in the crowd, to which she tipped her hat and curtsied to. "But tonight we have got the real live thing! Now, give a big coyote ugly welcome to _Infinity on High_!" she yelled out and then did a coyote call on top of the bar, getting everyone else to join in as well.

She watched them, one by one walk up to their instruments. Jasper gave a slight salute, not really looking at the crowd as he picked up his bass. Emmett, on the other hand, plopped right down on his drum seat, played a few beats and then lifted his hands in the air and yelled: "How we doin'... _NEW YOOOOORK_?!" This enthusiasm got the crowd in the bar even more rallied up, and they all started hooting and hollering, the coyotes' all started their signature howl.

Then, a tall toned man, with messy brown hair that looked bronze in the lighting, walked towards the microphone on the stage, keeping his back to the audience as he swung his guitar strap over his shoulder. The faceless guitarist turned around looked down shyly as he adjusted his microphone. He looked up, gazing over the crowd that had turned into a sardine can of people, and let out a small smile as he played a few chords on his guitar.

"Just wanted to say thanks to you all for coming to listen to us tonight, it's always a real treat to play our music for you guys." There were a few yells from the crowd, and some high cat-call whistles from females could be heard. Being modest he smiled and shook his head, running a hand through his mop of bronze looking hair.

Bella was off the bar now, tending to customers with Alice and Rosalie. She wasn't paying much attention to the band, until she heard his English accent ring through the speakers. That didn't happen very often, finding a regular Brit in New York City. Bella started silently cursing that the stage wasn't raised, as she was too short to see over the crowd to the band. The bass started playing and she heard Alice squeak.

"Alice, really Hun? Bass isn't that hard to play." Bella laughed at her friends new interest.

"Bella, did you see the guy who is playing it. Really, his hands must be amazing, like so rough and…. Ugh, I can't think about this here," she said, clinging onto the bar, afraid that her knees would buckle.

The drummer picked up the beat, and soon after the guitar followed along with his voice. Bella still struggled to see over the crowd.

"You so wanna check him out, don't you? Hop up and dance along. He's incredibly attractive."

"Rose, I don't really care, I'm not interested." She winked at the guy she made the shot for and turned to Rosalie. "At _all_." Pushing past the two she was starting to make another drink.

"Well, you seem interested. Really, Bella, how long has it been?" Rosalie raised her voice at the end, indicating some underlying meaning.

"What kind of question is that?" Bella huffed.

"Bella, Hun, come on. You should go after him, really. He plays guitar, his hands must be..." She licked her lips, not being able to finish her sentence. Alice pushed past her taller friend and decided to get involved.

"That's what I was trying to tell her!" A little to over excited about the situation, Alice grabbed Bella's face to force her to look at the tiny and feisty pixie. "Bella, we know you have it in you, just go after him!"

"Dude, I think they're gonna make out!" They both turned to see two incredibly drunk frat boys staring at them wide eyed, and practically crawling on the table.

"Go back to college you youngin's," Bella snapped, getting out of Alice's grip and delivering the drink. "Alice, I'm fine, don't push this." She looked back with pleading eyes, trying to make her understand.

"Alright, Hun, but honestly, you have to stop this sometime." Bella heard one of the American boys announce that they were going to do a cover of '_Cold Hard Bitch_' by JET. The beat was picking up and Bella was slightly dancing along to the music.

"Girl, get up on the fucking bar, we know you love this song!" Rosalie and Alice grabbed Bella and pushed her up, not waiting for another excuse. Not wanting to look like a fool just standing there like a deer in the headlights, she started swaying her hips to the music, not wanting to take attention off of the band.

A guitar solo broke up and she let out a loud yelp of approval at his talent. The singer looked up from his strings for a moment and looked to where the noise was coming from.

Bella was immediately frozen, as her gaze met that of very familiar green eyes.


	5. Everybody

Hello? Is there anyone alive out there? Can anyone hear me?.... Well, sorry about falling off the face of the planet/ universe :( But I promised myself I would finish this story, not just for myself, but to not leave any of the readers that are still out there high and dry.

I haven't had a chance to have my beta read over this yet, so I'm jumping the gun here, and apologize for any errors and what not. This chapter will be revised sometime next week :) I hope it's okay!

Also, the title for this chapter is 'Everybody' by Keith Urban :) and the song later is 'As Lovers Go' by Dashboard Confessional

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of this, Twilight, Coyote Ugly, or the lovely british version of Edward (because clearly he's Edward Cullen with Rob's accent... lovely)**

* * *

EPOV

He didn't know how he kept playing his guitar; probably by muscle memory more than actually paying attention. No, he wasn't paying attention to anything else; not his fingers moving over the guitar strings, or the roar of Emmet's voice that joined in with the crowd, or even how some short intoxicated blonde spilt her beer on his shoes. As cliché as it sounds, it was all gone, it was just her. Even under all of the makeup, he still recognized her deep chocolate brown eyes; they were looking at him the same way they did the other night, curious and confused.

Edward was brought back to reality, somehow, by hearing the bass and drums pick back up, and he finished up the song. As he looked back up to the bar, the girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Thank you," he said into his microphone, his voice sounding far away. "We're going to take a quick break." Edward quickly took his guitar off almost missing his stand, and started to push his way to the bar. Girls tried to cling to him like flies in molasses, and didn't get his silent memo as he made it to a spot and started looking around.

"Can I help you with anything?" A short petite girl, around her young 20s sprung up in front of him, her short dark hair barley moving. She smiled brightly at him.

"Perhaps you can." Edward scanned the crowd and then behind the bar. "There was a beautiful young woman standing on the bar not even 2 minutes ago. Cowboy hat, chocolate brown curls, eyes a lad can get lost in, sound familiar?" He gave her a bright smile hoping he could get some information out of her.

"You forgot to mention the best legs this side of Manhattan." Her smile beamed, and Edward ran his hand through his hair, trying to stifle a laugh. "You're not the first guy this night to ask about her. She's a very picky one, that coyote. Don't tell her I said this to you," She leaned in closer to Edward so no one else could hear; "She hasn't been on a date in 2 years."

Edward belted out a laugh, as if the short girl had told the funniest joke he ever heard. "Now you're just messing with me. There is no possible way a girl as beautiful and charismatic as her hasn't been on a date at least once."

"Believe it Romeo. There hasn't been one boy to fix her broken heart." Her eyes got wide. "Oops, I mean, um, tame her free spirit. Please don't tell her I said that!"

"I won't if you tell me where she is," The pixie almost blurted but Edward snuck in, "And the lady's name." He smirked as if he had won this game they were playing.

"And what makes you think you can just have all the fun here? Don't I get anything in return?" She gave her puppy dog eyes and lip. "I have a couple requests myself."

"What can I possibly help you with?" Before he finished his sentence the pixie nearly jumped over the bar.

"What is HIS name!?" she pointed at the bassist sipping on a rum and coke on the end of the bar. "What should I bring up in a conversation? I can talk about almost anything" She smiled proudly.

"His name is Jasper, and he loves baseball, and United States History. Random, I know, but he could talk about that forever. Now give me my hints little pixie."

She giggled at the nickname, no one ever said it out loud, though she always knew people were seeing her as that. "I like the nickname but the names Alice," She stuck her hand out and Edward politely responded. "Her name is Bella, and she's talking to our bouncer, James, outside."

Edward nearly knocked his bar stool over trying to rush over to the door, as he yelled his thank you he could see Alice already on the hunt towards Jasper.

He stood in the entry way to the bar, able to see her up close for the first times since the other night. She looked much different, much more confident and sure of herself. The way she smiled and laughed with James, he could have mistaken her for a girl that was enjoying life to the fullest; but he already knew the other side, whatever that was.

She glanced over at him, and then looked back at James. Edward straightened up and looked at the photos of celebrity's on the wall, trying to formulate an alibi for his intrusion. Too late; he could hear her boots walk over towards him.

"Follow me." was all she said, not bothering to stop and look at him in the face. He didn't have to push for through the crowd this time. As he followed Bella the sea of people seemed to part for her. She looked around before entering the room, and then waited up against the desk as he entered. "Close the door." She ordered and he complied, and the click of the lock echoed throughout the room. An uncomfortable silence filled the air; she paced back in fourth in front of the desk, her arms crossed and her head looking down, and he leaned casually up against the door, arms crossed. He couldn't take the quiet anymore.

"What are the odd's huh?" He ran his hand through his hair, hoping that would spark a conversation. She leaned on the desk, putting four feet between the two. Her arms were crossed as she stopped looking at the floor and at his face. Her expressing seemed pained, which shocked him. He desperately wanted to know what she was thinking, why she looked so sad.

"Do you have my leather jacket?" For a second his mind went blank. This girl definitely had the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. That mixed with the sound of her voice was overwhelming to his senses. She arched her eyebrow at him; clearly he had taken an abnormal amount of time to answer.

"Do you think I still have it?" He questioned her, raising an eyebrow back, a slight smirk on his face. He wanted to see what kind of person he thought she was.

"Does it really look like I'm up for mind games, or witty banter right now?"

"Are we going to keep talking in questions?" He laughed a little bit, enjoying the little fire he clearly lit in her. The glare she gave him signaled to him she wasn't enjoying it. He stood up and held his hand out. "I have not had the pleasure of being properly introduced to you, Miss Bella. I'm Edward Masen." He continued to hold his hand out, and eventually she put her hand in his.

Much to his disappointment, it wasn't like the movies; the two soul mates meet and when they shake hands for the first time, a spark ignites between the two. No it wasn't like that at all. But he did notice that the handshake was a little longer than your average, and it was all her doing.

"Listen, I…" she stumbled over her words a quick second, looking everywhere but his eyes. "I don't have time for this childlike nonsense; I have to get back to my job. And if you want Lil to pay you and your band I suggest you do the same." She grazed past him, roughly bumping her shoulder onto his. He laughed as she tried to keep her tough persona by forcefully opening the door, only being denied by it being locked. He caught her glare at him, and he sent a playful one across the room to her, getting a tongue stuck out at him in a response.

"Now who's the child?" he laughed playfully, hearing her scoff as she walked out the door.

BPOV

"Bella, girl, where have you been?"

"I don't want to talk about it Alice." Bella quickly said, rushing past the petite girl to a customer on the other side of the bar. "What can I get ya sweetie?" she smiled, leaning over the bar to a male customer, distracting herself in her character.

"Bella! I did not just see you walk out of Esme's office, and then the guitarist walk out less than a minute later with a smug look on his face! What's that all about?"

"Can I get you in that office?" Bella looked at the customer as the words slurred out of his mouth.

"Take your beer and shut your face." She said as she shoved him his drink. "and you," Bella pointed at Alice, "Can just shut your face." The last thing she needed was Alice making something out of absolutely nothing in front of everyone at the bar. She just needed to be in her own space for a second, but that definitely wasn't going to happen anytime soon, with the bar getting more and more crowded. Rosalie was up on the bar, getting the crowd ready for more of Infinity on High, and she couldn't drown out the English accent coming the speakers.

"Hope you all are having a good night, it's been a pleasure to play for such an enthusiastic crowd. This next song we're starting up with is dedicated to the coyote's, one in particular." Bella noticed that instead of standing at his usual spot up front by the microphone; he was sitting behind a piano as a soft yet strong melody started playing. The drums picked up the beat some more, and the bass player was _now on the guitar._

_She said "I've gotta be honest,  
You're wasting your time if you're fishing round here."  
And I said "you must be mistaken,  
I'm not fooling... this feeling is real"  
She said "you gotta be crazy,  
What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?  
You've got wits, you've got looks,  
You've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong."_

_All wrong.  
All wrong.  
But you got me..._

_I'll be true, I'll be useful...  
I'll be cavalier...i'll be yours my dear.  
And I'll belong to you...  
If you'll just let me through.  
This is easy as lovers go,  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes,  
This is tailor-made, whats the sense in waiting?_

Bella looked over at Alice, who had her elbows perched on the bar resting her head on her hands gazing longingly at the band. She looked out at the audience and noticed that all the other girls, and older women for that matter, had the same expression on their faces.

"Bella, are you listening to this right now? It's beautiful. He's totally into you." Alice said, talking as if she were daydreaming.

"That's a good one Alice. And no, I haven't been listening, I'm trying to do my job." Bella stayed behind the bar the whole night, begging Rosalie to go up and dance along so she wouldn't have to be under anyone's attention tonight.

"It's not like their even paying attention to us anyways, they love this band more than they love us." said Rosalie as she hopped onto the bar. "But now I get a better look at that drummer boy." Bella treated the music as if it was background dull elevator sounds, and eventually an hour and a half seemed to fly by. She walked down to another part of the bar, where she spotted a hand with no drink occupying it. _'Not allowed in my bar'_ she thought, slowly making her way over.

"What can I get ya sir?" she said before she even saw the face of who she was helping.

"Just a water love if you don't mind." He smirked at her.

"Shouldn't you be playing or, letting the trashed girls hit on you or something." She grabbed a two shot glasses and put them on the bar. "How 'bout instead of water, you can buy yourself and me a shot."

"I'm not drinking, but thanks." He smiled at her while she scowled. "Oh, and if you by any chance have a lemon to put in it, that would be magnificent." Who did this little British boy think he was? And he was definitely smiling as if to purposely annoy her. Bella, needing a drink immediately, eyed the guy next to him.

"You look like a gentleman, care to do a shot with me Hun?" she smirked and leaned over the counter yet again, reveling her open top to him. Of course the older drunk man said yes, and she could feel the singers beautiful green eyes on her as she took her shot.

"Now," she said, looking at the Brit, "you said you wanted water, with a lemon? Let me get one of our younger girls to get that for you." She smiled sweetly, holding a megaphone in one of her hands, "Hey Jane! This foreigner here would like some water! Care to get him some." She handed Jane the megaphone and the petite blonde started talking to the crowd.

"Um, Hey All! Now, the young and incredibly attractive singer," Bella rolled her eyes at the introduction, "just ordered a WATER! Do we serve water here?!" The crowd started to chant, 'No! No! H2O! No! No! H2O!' Bella stood back as she watched Jane pick up the water faucet sprayer and aimed it at the singer, who was unsuspectedly sprayed with water from head to waist. The crowd cheered and Bella clapped her hands slowly behind Jane.

"Jane! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Esme ran over. "They haven't finished their set yet! You don't spray the help!" Bella started to walk away to the other side of the bar. "Bella Swan! Get your ass back over here!"

"I thought I should let Jane enjoy her first H2O spraying, I shouldn't take them all."

"Edward, I am so incredibly sorry, for all of this." Esme apologized, handing him some paper towels. "You must be terribly uncomfortable, but could you please stay until the end of the night?" Looking at Esme's pleading eyes, Bella knew he wouldn't say no, therefore making the water spraying completely and totally worth it. This Brit needs to learn his place in her bar.

"Of course Esme, it's not a problem at all." He said and was unbuttoning his shirt. "Do you think you could just let this dry out for me while we finish?" He did the ever popular crooked smile as he handed her the wet mop of a shirt. The hooting a hollering of the ladies filled Bella's ears, and that mixed with the sight of his Adonis like upper body made Bella feel the need to hold onto the bar for support. "You okay there miss?" he was looking at her, and this broke the trance as she scowled at him and took a sip of her beer and watched him walk back to the stage.

"Fucking Europeans." She cursed under her breath and went to hang up his shirt, orders by the boss herself.

Esme did last call a couple hours later at 2:30am, and Bella noticed the death glares Rosalie and Alice were giving the younger college girls, trying to hand their numbers to the bass and drum players. "Hey girls," Esme said to the Coyote's and noticed the looks on the newbie's faces. "Not you guys, you're all set to go ladies. Now to my top notch girls, how you feel about staying after for a little, I thought about offering the boys a couple quiet drinks at the bar."

"Really Esme! Wow, yes, yes yes! I will totally stay! I need to talk to Jasper some more." Alice jumped up and down like a kid in a candy store. "I'm just going to go freshen up really quick!"

"I'll stay, I promised Emmett I would arm wrestle him, and show him that I know more about cars than he does." Rosalie smirked as she followed Alice out back. Bella took a sip of her beer as she locked the doors when the stragglers left the building.

"You be safe tonight Bella girl, you hear me?"

"Always am James, I've got your number on speed dial if I need you." Bella smiled as she said goodnight to the bouncer. She started to walk back to the bar when a large man with big arms ran up and spun her around.

"WOOO! What a fucking crazy night! Did you hear them coyote? This bar is fucking awesome! Oh sorry!" he said as he helped Bella get her balance back. "I just love the adrenaline rush, it just takes over and I'm just like, fucking pumped!"

Bella had to laugh out loud, "Yeah, well I'm glad you enjoyed the bar. I guess Esme wants you all to stay for drinks and stuff." She laughed walking back to the bar with him. How could someone so fun be friends with the self centered Brit. She didn't see him at first and silently hoped he left early. "And you must be…."

"Emmett, you can call me Em, or Big guy, or…."

"arms?" Bella laughed, "I'm Bella, and from what I hear, you think you know more about cars than Rosalie Hale. Well good luck with that dude."

"He's gonna need it." She heard Rosalie's voice from behind her and let the two go sit at a table together.

"Bella! Come sit with us!" She popped a beer and went to see Alice and the bass player. "Bella, this is Jasper."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." his southern accent stuck out and she shook his hand.

"Aw, a real life southern boy, now? Who wouldda thought!"

"That's a pretty good accent ya got there, you could almost pass being from the state of Texas!" Jasper laughed as did Alice, adding how Bella loved to do different characters from the bar sometimes.

"It just helps liven things up a bit, look I can even do the stuck up English accent your friend has." She coughed a couple of times and lightly patted her chest for effect. "Care for a spot of tea ol chap? I would conquer that this ol accent of mine is indeed bollocks." The three started laughing until someone broke in.

"Bollocks and chap? What are we in, a Harry Potter movie?" The subtly husky tones of the smooth voice coming from behind her, and the heat she could feel radiating between their two bodies made Bella feel incredibly dizzy. She took another drink of her beer and turned to face him.

"Seems like your shirts dry again. Shame, the ladies seemed to really enjoy your clean cut Adonis body." He smiled, finally getting a complement out of her. "Now if you excuse me." She took a swig of her beer and tried to walk around him, but he stopped her with his arms. "Listen Brit, you better move or…"

"Or what?" He challenged her, "and must you keep calling me Brit, I sound like a tiny fluffy dog."

"Well, if the shoe fits" she laughed to herself and tried getting around him again. When he tried to stop her again, she hopped up on the bar, looking down at him with a winning grin on her face. "Ha." She started walking down the bar, a little wobbly, and lost her footing. She let out a yelp as she tried to grab a pole to hold herself, but just flailed her arms and landed on her ass then head, remembering seeing the sight of Rosalie and Emmett arm wrestling last before she blacked out.

EPOV

Edward laughed as he watched Bella walk down the bar, but started to slowly follow her when he noticed her first slip. Her second slip caused her beer bottle to fall out of her hand and land first on the bar before shattering onto the floor. He tried to stop her before she fell completely, but could only help her off the bar and into a seat after the table to head impact had already happened.

"Bella, oh my gosh hun! Are you okay! Please tell me your okay!" Alice chirped as she walked next to Edward helping her into a char at table that wasn't still covered in beer and sweat.

"Too loud" Bella mumbled, slouching over in her chair, trying to cover her head with her hands. Esme came running over with a bottle of water and a cold washcloth. Edward took them from her and tried handing Bella the water.

"Bella, love, you need to take a few sips of this water. Can you do that for me please." He talked quietly to her, rubbing her back.

"Not for you" she mumbled again, subconsciously leaning into his body as he continued to soothe her.

"Then how about for me… and for your job?" Esme's voice and tone must have struck her, because she immediately, sat up in her seat and took the water from Edward.

"Here, you hit you head pretty hard." He placed the cold washcloth on the side of her head, to not only sooth the pain, but the fever as well. They locked eyes for a while as he watched her sip her water slowly. He kept the washcloth on her head and eventually she started to doze off, leaving Edward to support her body as upright as he could.

"Oh, boys, I'm so sorry about all this. Bella sometimes gets into the drinking games with the customers a little too much." Esme said, looking at her. "I can bring her home tonight."

"Where does she live?" Edward said, looking at Bella, running his hands through her chocolate brown hair.

"Upper East, Madison and 86th" She had Bella's purse over her shoulder. "Guess we'll have to call it a short night ladies." Edward could feel the hearts sink of his friends, and of the other girls.

"Hey guys, do you mind packing up the van tonight? I think I'll take the car and get Bella home safely."

"Uh, yeah, sure thing dude." Emmett said looking at Jasper and then Rosalie.

"Yeah man, that's fine." Jasper was rubbing Alice's arm, trying to calm her down over her friends spill.

"Edward, really, you don't need to."

Edward interjected, "I mean no disrespect, but did you have a car here tonight?" Esme shook her head. "I just believe it would be safer if she got home by car, which I happen to have. It's really no trouble at all."

"Take me home…. Please." Everybody looked at Bella as she tried to curl into Edward. Emmett handed him his jacket and car keys as Rosalie tried to get Bella into her jacket. Edward picked her up under her knees and had her head rest on his shoulder as he went to settle her into the passenger side of the car.

"Good luck dude,"

"Yeah, and please, do as a southern gentleman would do." Jasper said trying to lighten the mood, and it worked, getting a slight chuckle out of them.

"Well one of us has to; I highly doubt either of you will be acting like any kind of gentleman tonight." Edward laughed as he opened up his car door. "Goodnight boys."

The doorman gave Edward no trouble as he brought a very passed out Bella into her apartment building. "Penthouse" he said and Edward nodded his thanks.

"Sweet Bella, how do you feel," he continued to brush the hair out of her face as she slept on his shoulder and let out a tiresome moan. "We're almost home love, don't worry." He whispered and kissed the top of her head. He opened the door and was quite surprised with the cleanliness of the apartment.

"Second room on the right." Either she was talking in her sleep, or she was trying to tell him where to lay her down. So Edward went to the second room on the right and, indeed, it was her bedroom. Gently, he laid her down on top of the sheets and then went to get her boots off. Knowing that the shirt she was wearing was uncomfortably tied under bust; he carefully undid the knot, and then buttoned the shirt up for her. Easily moving the silk sheets out from underneath her, he cocooned her into her sheets.

Edward laid on the bed facing her, rubbing her arm softly, puzzled by how beautiful he found her just sleeping. He kissed her softly on the forehead and gingerly tired to get out without moving the bed.

"Don't go, please, stay… Edward" Bella mumbled and snuggled her head into the pillow. Edward sighed and looked at her, knowing that she was sound asleep. He walked around to the other side of the bed so he could lie on top of the sheets and hold Bella from behind, resting his head near the crook of her neck. She sighed his name once more.

"I'll stay sweet, I'll stay with you." He whispered and felt her body completely relax and finally go into a deep sleep.

* * *

Reviews would be lovely, I was really nervous about this chapter, it being their first encounter and all... let me know how you feel about it! :)


	6. Never Say Never

So, yet again, I'm uploading this without a second eye, so I say sorry in advance if there are grammatical errors :/ I hope this is turning out okay.... I hope you all like it.

Okay, enough with the babbling, on with it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or New York City, or the lovely speaking British version of Edward (damn.)**

* * *

BPOV

For once it wasn't the blinding light that woke Bella up from her sleep, though that was a factor of it. This time it was something much more enticing, the smell of bacon and coffee. She lifted her head up to see that her clock said 1:23. "What time did I go to bed?" She saw that there were 3 tums and two Tylenol on her nightstand as well as a glass of water. "What the hell?" Bella slowly sat up in bed and took the medicine in hopes that her headache would go away quickly. 'Alice and Rose are too good to me.' she thought, getting out of bed. She shook her head as she noticed she was still wearing her outfit from last night. Going to her closet, she changed into a satin slip and put on her fluffy slippers and followed to smell of delicious breakfast out into the kitchen.

"Alice, I love you, making breakfast for me, how can I repay you?" she went and sat down on the couch to read the New York Times.

"I can think of a few ways to repay me, not too sure about Alice though."

"What are you doing here!?" Bella screamed and threw the paper down on the table. "Who the fuck let you into my house!" she stormed around the corner to meet her intruder. "Seriously, who the hell said you could come in here!"

It was extremely hard to be so rude to someone who was cooking what seemed to be the most delicious breakfast she had ever laid eyes on. She stood grounded in the doorway, staring down Edward as he just smiled and flipped the omelet in the pan.

"I let myself in last night, or this morning I guess, with your key, you were completely gone love." He transferred the omelet to one of the plates that had some toast and bacon on it. He handed her the plate, "Eat, please Bella."

It was the first time she heard him say her name, or could remember him saying it, and all she wanted was to keep hearing his English accent say it over and over again; in a dark room, his chest against hers as she grabbed onto that beautiful sculpted back of his as he-

"Bella? You okay?" She flinched back to life, holding on to the counter as she lost her balance.

"Yeah, uhm, a little hungover." She looked down at the ground avoiding his eyes, feeling extremely foolish for yelling at him a couple minutes ago.

"Here," Edward placed his free hand on her lower back, and she let out a big sigh, remembering the feeling of his hands there when he helped her into the cab a few nights ago. "Come sit down in here." She let him lead her into the living room where he placed her plate on the coffee table. "I'll be right back."

Bella sat down speechless and looked at the delicious meal in front of her. Edward came walking back in with another plate and a mug in one hand, and a glass of orange juice in the other. She watched him sit the plate down near hers, their meals identical, and then set the drinks on coasters.

"I like that you have coasters." He smiled looking at her. She let out a small laugh and smile, feeling extremely shy for the first time in a while. "Coffee or orange juice?" She looked at the options in front of her and wrapped her hands around the warm mug of coffee. "I figured, which is good, cause I don't know how easily I would give up this orange juice."

"Thank you," she replied shyly and took a sip of the coffee. "Is this cinnamon?" he nodded, and she got a scared look on her face. "I'm allergic to cinnamon!"

"Holy shit are you serious!" he sprang up and looked at her just sitting on the couch. "Fuck! I am so sorry!" he was going to his jacket pocket. "Let me call 911!"

"Oh my gosh! Don't! I was just kidding!" she smiled, "but thanks for caring." She sat back down and brought her plate into her lap and started eating casually, as if she didn't just scare the shit out of him. She couldn't help but smile as she felt his eyes on her while he took her spot next to her on the couch.

"My nan died from cinnamon poisoning. I'm sorry I freaked out like that." His head was held low while he moved the food around on his plate.

"Wow," she let out sigh, "I am so sorry Edward, really, you didn't deserve that. I-" she noticed his shoulders shaking slightly and she put her plate down on the counter to move closer to him. "Oh my god, I really am sorry! Edward, look at me." she pleaded and when he wouldn't she took his face into her hands so he would look at her. "Are you kidding me!"

He was laughing, the Brit was laughing! "Got ya!" Bella grabbed her plate and moved to the far side of the couch. "Bel-la! Come on, that was priceless. Damn, I should be an actor." He bit into his omelet and shook his head, still laughing at his act.

"Must you put me through that!"

"After what you put me though yesterday," he looked up and captivated her gaze, "yes, I really really do." He went back to eating his omelet but she couldn't stop starting at him; first from shock of what he just pulled and then for the pure reason that he was just so beautiful. She loved his side profile he had, his strong jaw line and the fact that his hair didn't fall into his face, it just magically stayed up at awkward but attractive angles. Her stomach grumbeled and she realized she needed to stop paying attention to the Brit on her couch and more attention to her food.

"This is delicious, where did you learn to cook?" Bella broke the silence between them, chewing on a piece of maple bacon as she talked.

"Back in England, but now I'm a Su Chef at Prime. Been there with Emmett for the past four years."

"So that's how you guys met. I was wondering… you're all very-"

"Different?" he looked up at her and they smiled at each other, "Yeah, we get that a lot. But hey if a friendship works then it works right? They're the closest friends I've ever had." Bella smiled at him as she took a sip of her coffee. "I take it you and Alice are really close?"

"Because I thought you were her this morning? I should have been suspicious, she has maybe made me breakfast, like, twice in the past 3 years. She just likes to use me in the night and leave the next morning without a word." Bella laughed and then remembered. "Wait a second, you brought me home this morning, which means," she paused and looked at him harshly. "How dare you undo my top without my consent! And I thought you British boys were supposed to be gentlemen!"

"I was merely helping you to not suffocate in the middle of the night! It was clear that it was hard to breathe with it tied to tight! I did button it up after." Edward said, trying to defend himself.

"Yeah, whatever," She scoffed at him. But how she wished she could remember how it felt to have his hands on her bare skin. Just the feeling of his hands on her back grazing over the silk slip she was wearing sent shivers up her spine.

"It's what your wearing now is any less reveling." He was looking straight ahead as he said it, and she had to admit, he was right.

"Well, if I knew you weren't Alice, I would have covered up a little more. But you distracted me so easily with food that I haven't had a chance to change yet." She stood up and tried to seem casual and in control, though she had never felt so exposed in a long time. He stopped her from walking away by standing up and tugging on her arm. Being a little hungover still she completely fell into his soft and strong body.

"Don't go, I have something to give you." The way Edward was looking at her, he could have asked her to jump out of a mile high tree and she would have said yes. She just nodded her head okay. "Stay right here, don't turn around." His smile was still dazzeling her and he walked away towards the kitchen area leaving her with the amazing view of the city and central park out of her window. There was some rustling in a plastic bag and it took Bella every single sober and unsober bone in her body to not look.

She didn't even here the footsteps walk towards her when suddenly something soft and heavy was placed around her shoulders. "I would have gotten this to you sooner, I'm sorry you thought you lost it love." He rubbed her arms up and down that were now covered in the leather jacket.

"Thank you." She whispered. She didn't know what else to say, she couldn't speak. She thought she lost the last bit she had of him and suddenly it was back surrounding her. She felt so secure in it, this jacket was the last piece of home that she had, and the thought that it was almost taken away from her suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks.

She completely collapsed into Edward's stomach and he had to wrap his arms around her to keep her standing. Her throat was closing up, her vision was blurry, it hurt to swallow. She tried to hold it in, but it only caused her shoulders to shake more. The calming words coming from Edward made her completely lose every last piece of dignity she had. She let out a crying wail and Edward turned her around so she was facing him, and curled her up so his arms were around her back and head, holding her close to him. She instinctively put her arms around him and surrendered to her emotions, something she hadn't done in a really long time.

Eventually they moved over to the couch and Bella still sat next to him curled up while he had his arm over her. "Do you need to talk about whatever is bothering you?" he asked gently, leaning his head on the top of hers.

"No, I'm just so embarrassed. He you are helping me out of my hangover, and I start crying like some adolescent teen. I've totally ruined your shirt." She said, hiccupping from crying so much. "The last thing you want, is my snot all over you." She hid her face in his shoulder.

"Don't worry love, that is why they have dry cleaning." He tucked his head down so he could have her look at him. "Do you want to get out of here? We could go walk around downtown if you wanted to. I know some really great little shops down there." He smiled at her and raised his eyebrows, and she immediately knew she would go anywhere he asked her to.

"Um, just, let me get cleaned up first?" She sat up and looked at him. She didn't know why, but she loved looking into his eyes when talking to him, and when she was looking for answers from him. His eyes were beautiful, he was beautiful. When she got the gentle okay she was waiting for, she got up and walked towards her bedroom to go shower in her private shower.

She let the water heat up and was immediately embarrassed by her own reflection. Raccoon eyes, either from waking up or from crying, and her skin was pasty and white as a ghost. She let her silk cover up fall off and pool at her feet before she slipped into the shower.

The warm water felt amazing, and thinking about Edward, being right out there in her living room, made her sensations that much more intune to the massaging feeling of her shower on her skin. She wanted to feel his hands on her again, on her bare skin, in her hair, his hands grazing her face, touching her lips. Her thoughts were getting hazy as she imagined Edward in there showering with her, being gentle, helping her wash away everything from last night. She thought of his lips on her neck where the water was pulsating most, and let out subconscious moan. Startled by her own body's reaction to a simple daydream, she tried to shake it off and shower quickly, wanting to be back with Edward as soon as possible.

Bella felt incredibly refreshed as she stepped out of her bathroom and walked over to her closet to get ready for the day. 'What the fuck am I going to wear' she lightly cursed looking at her many options. She hadn't felt the need to impress a boy in a very, very long time, and it was a feeling that she found she liked. Eventually she settled on a dark wash skinny jean, with a hunter green v neck tank top with floral accents flowing down from the shoulder to opposite hip. She put on her flat zip leather boots and grabbed a burgundy cardigan before she headed out to the living room.

"Edward, stop doing the fucking dishes right now." she was marching over to the kitchen with her hand on her hips.

"I see taking that shower brought your spunk back." Edward laughed and shook his head as he placed the clean dish on the counter to dry. Bella scoffed at him, walking over and turning off the water, claiming that he was wasting water by not using the dishwasher.

"You Miss Bella, have already wasted water by not inviting me to shower with you." His words made her blush crimson, and she wondered if he knew what she was thinking about less than twenty minutes ago.

"Edward, you're disgusting. Now, if you want to be my butler, you can stay here and clean. If you want to be my friend, then let's go do something." She was holding the door open for him, as if to present his two options. He dried his hands off and grabbed his coat off of a chair, walking over with a smug look on his face.

"So, we're friends now?" he smiled standing next to her. She pushed him out the door and laughed.

"Yeah, I'm using that term loosely, keep walking Brit." They made their way into the elevator and Bella felt uncomfortable as they made their way down to the lobby.

"So I got a call from Jasper, he needs me to stop by his place; it's over on the other side of the park."

"Oh," Her voice sounded…. Disappointed? Was that it? "Well have fun, I think I'll go near the zoo."

"I'll walk with you!" he grabbed the lower part of her arm to stop her from walking away. "He lives down that way."

"Edward, go have your bromance."

"What is up with you American's and your ungodly slang? Seriously, where does it come from?" Bella laughed at him as they crossed the street to Central Park. "What are you going to the zoo for love?"

"Can you stop calling me love?" She turned to face him. It was cute at first, but now that she was back to herself, it was just, too much. "You're already dazzling enough." Bella's eyes went wide and she loved the little smirk she got out of him.

"I dazzle you?" Edward said, keeping in pace with her.

Bella blushed and looked at him, "Just, can you just call me by my name please?"

"Of course Bella." His voice was magical, dazzling, the way he said her name made it sound so beautiful. "Bella." He whispered in her ear and she yelped.

"Edward! Not funny!" she said slapping him on his arm and picked up her pace. "Guess you won't know why I'm going to the Zoo!"

"Bella please!" he begged easily running up to her. Okay, now he really had to go, because all she could think about was Edward's lips, voice, and hot breath saying her name and that phrase somewhere other than daylight in the park.

She started laughing uncomfortably, "But really, you can't come in with me anyways, I've got some things to do in there." He look puzzled, and she didn't want to explain. "I'll just see you later Brit! Tell Jasper I said hey! And he better not have pissed off my girl Alice."

She walked as fast as she could without running, trying not to trip on the concrete. She couldn't get Edward of her mind, which apparently was now acting like a fourteen year old boy's. All she wanted was Edward in her apartment, in her bed, touching her with those hands and speaking to her the way she just did. She hoped she didn't look as flustered as she felt.

Bella made her way through the park and to her Buddy. It squacked and flapped its little wings when it saw her. "Buddy! I have so much to tell you about! I think I just met a reason to not fly out of here after all."

* * *

Sorry it's tres short! I'll have an update by the end of the weekend :D

reviews always make my day 3


	7. Use Somebody Someone Like You

Well, it's past the end of the weekend, but at least it's a long chapter (the longest one so far)!!!! :D Also the rated M lemony goodness is starting to build up (finally) lol

Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: Stephanie still owns it, I never will..... bummer.**

* * *

**  
**

BPOV

"Why are we just catching up now? I feel like I have been waiting yearrrrrss to find out about your weekend!" Alice exaggerated as they were seated at their table.

Catching up was Alice's term for, 'let me be a nosey Nancy and be all up in your personal life.' And though she loved her discussions with Alice over a delicious brunch with complimentary mimosas, Edward was not a topic she wanted to engage conversation in.

"French toast please, whole wheat, and a side of bacon." Bella said handing the waiter her menu.

"French toast? You always get an omelet, where is this 'french toast' thing coming from?" Alice looked puzzled at Bella who was pretending to be immersed by the wine menu.

"Edward makes the most fantastic omelets; I couldn't eat another one not made by him." She said softly and blushed, looking down at her lap.

"Oh-my- god! Oh my god you're kidding! Bella, you're blushing! Holy shit!" Alice was shushed by a few bystanders from neighboring tables. "Bella, is that all you ate for breakfast?" She said with a twinkle in her eye.

Bella swatted at her with the cloth napkin she had on her lap, "Alice! Don't be ridiculous, if anything there was mild flirting, mainly from him seeing that I was incredibly hung over and couldn't think with him in the room, less than three feet from me most of the time."

Alice was beaming. "So he initiated the flirting? Oh, this is too perfect! Bella, I knew he was interested in you. He asked me who you were at the bar when you disappeared to go talk to James outside, he-"

"What? Seriously? So that's how he found me." Bella went off, thinking about the other night, leaving Alice in the dark.

"What happened in the office girl? Like, did you guys-"

Bella immediately cut her off, "Alice, ew, you're disgusting. No we were just talking."

"That's exactly what I was going to say, talking." She smirked while taking a bite of her fruit salad. "About what exactly?"

Bella got really quiet and looked up, extremely ashamed. "Um, well a few nights earlier, I had been out. It was my night off. It was the night of, well, the accident."

"Yeah, Rose told me she heard a customer say that they saw you stumbling outside of the bar. Honey, you know you can always call me at anytime, no matter what."

"I know- I know I can." Bella took her best friend's hand from across the table. "I was just trying to get a cab, and I left his jacket on the ground and, by some sort of strange fate,"

Alice cut her off, "Bella, it wasn't fate. If everything was fate why would we bother going about our lives if it was already decided for us. Things just happen. Remember, Dr. Bouchard told you,"

"I know what he told me." Bella snapped, offended. "Ya know Alice, Dr. Bouchard might have helped you get though your troubled psycho past, but he didn't help me one bit. He kept telling me it wasn't my fault, that it was just coincidence that my tire hit the ice and sent the car flying. But ya know, it wasn't just coincidence; I know that fucking road like the back of my own hand." She was talking in a quiet yet firm tone, trying not to cause a scene in the restaurant. She took another sip of her mimosa. "It was fate. Somehow I always knew that I was bad for him; that -we shouldn't have been together. He would be alive if it weren't for me."

"Don't say that! Isabella Marie Swan you take that shit back right now! Now you, you can bash my past all the fuck you want, because I'm okay now. I'm finally at peace with my past. But you need to stop blaming yourself for this! It's been two fucking years, please, you just need to, I don't know how to say this without being rude, but you need to move on."

Bella took a huge breath. "I'm sorry Alice, you know I would never try to hurt you by bringing up your past. You are clearly a much stronger person than I could ever be."

"That's not true - Bella, it's taken me a long time to get over the life that I had in Mississippi. To go from family to family, never knowing who I truly was, not knowing why I thought the way I did. And then trying to hide who I was so people wouldn't think I was crazy or weird. But I've found my family here with you, and Rose and Esme. You are my family now, I know it's tough to get over, and a part of him is always going to be with you. But you can't let it be a shadow, because that's not what he was. He was your sun. So you just have to think of him like that."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Nothing's ever easy; which is why you have us to help you get through it." The way Alice was looking at Bella, she could have believed it. "Now, let's get back to Edward! You were saying…"

Bella laughed, "Well, I left my jacket on the ground, and by fa-" she paused, "I mean by coincidence, it just so happened that the guy who got my cab for me that night and saved the jacket for me was, the same guy playing guitar in our bar Saturday." Bella looked away and put her hands in her lap, feeling extremely shy.

". Shut up shut up shut up!" Alice smacked her hand on the table. "Well, Edward definitely wins the award for the most polite and courteous British guy I've ever met! Bella, this is awesome, this is-"

"Awesome?" Bella questioned sarcastically. "Yes, it's totally awesome that this Brit would be so kind to drive me home after I was intoxicated from work, make me a fantastic breakfast, and then not bother to get my number or try and contact me for four days. Like what the fuck is that?" Bella was cutting her french toast so forcefully, she thought she was going to put dents in the china plate.

"Oh, well, Bella, I'm sure he has a good reason. He does work full time and everything."

"How do you know that?" She looked up confused, and then saw the smirk on Alice's face, "Aliceee, spill. Right now missy!"

"Jasper!" she blurted, followed by a giggle and Bella smiled. "We kind of all parted ways when you guys left, Rosalie went down the street with Emmett to a sports bar that was still open, and I traveled uptown with Jaz."

"You don't live uptown. Alice Brandon you little devil!" She watched Alice giggle in her seat like a teenager. "So wait, did you guys like - ?"

"No, we're both way to classy for that." Bella eyed her friend. "Well, he's just a tad classier than I am, which I absolutely adore! Bella he's awesome, he seemed so quiet at first, and maybe he is because I seemed to dominate the conversation most of the time."

"Naturally, you would." Bella interjected.

"But when he does talk, I could just listen to him forever. He's perfect. He works in a record store downtown. It's his own business; I'm supposed to go see it soon."

"Oh Alice! I'm so happy for you, this is wonderful." Bella smiled and started sipping on her second mimosa. "So what happened when you were done talking?" she said suggestively.

"You're wicked." Alice laughed and winked at her friend.

"Hey, I have to live vicariously through you, now spill."

"So, being the gentleman that Jaz is, he offered his bed up to me, and he would sleep on his couch. He's got an impeccable apartment by the way, I'm sure you'll see it soon." Bella rolled her eyes. "And me being the tease that I am said that I didn't want to be a bother, and there was no reason he shouldn't sleep in his own bed. I changed into one of his shirts, an old baseball tee; and some snuggling lead to some light stroking which lead to some nose grazing that lead us all the way around to, about second and a half base, give or take. More take on my part." She winked.

"Oh my, my, my! You little….. I bow down to you Miss Brandon, only you could make that story absolutely appropriate."

"Well, I could go on to tell you how amazing it felt to have his amazing tongue on my cli-"

"Alice! I'm eating!" She laughed. "I know what you mean though," Bella said and watched Alice's jaw drop. "Oh my god no! Not like that you slut! Mine is much more PG, but my thoughts not so much."

"Spill."

"Well, Edward, he would just subtly touch my arm or the small of my back, and occasionally talk into my ear,"

"All typical yet effective seducing tools men use." Alice said, evaluating Bella's experience.

"Yeah, but it's the way he did it. I don't know, like he wasn't trying. But all I've been able to think about is how amazing I know it would feel to be touched like him more than that." Bella let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Girl," Alice said taking a bite of her yogurt, "You need to get laid."

The girls chatted about the new boys in their life as they headed over to Saks on 5th Ave.

"I just don't get it Alice! How can he act like that and then not try and get my number or contact me! That's not fair! He knows where I live, like, just grow a pair and come on over!" Bella was almost fuming by the time they got to the store.

"British men are much more complicated than American men, they are actually in tune with their emotions. So just give it some time hun, it'll happen." Alice tried to reassure her friend, draping her arm through Bella's.

"I'm always giving everything time. I'm fucking tired of this!"

"There's nothing a good mani - pedi, and if necessary some retail therapy can't cure!" Alice laughed as they headed through the double doors.

They made their way upstairs towards the salon and were immediately seated side by side getting their toes done.

"Hey hun, there's just a little something I wanted to ask you about."

"Oh gosh," Bella took a deep breath, knowing what was coming, "What's up?"

"It's just like, I don't know, have you thought about any of the suggestions Rose and I, even Esme have talked about. Saturday was fun and all, but it got really bad towards the end. I mean, do you really need that glass of champagne right now." Alice eyed Bella as she took another sip. "Like I love a little drink every now and then, but when it's one right after another girl, it add's up."

"Alice, I really appreciate your concern, but I didn't sign up for this to be, 'talk to Bella about all her problems' day. But Saturday night, it was nothing. I was just extremely upset that Edward was there, and teasing me no doubt about if he had my jacket or not. I'm fine. Besides, it's just champagne." She said nonchalantly, chugging the rest of the liquid that was in the glass.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Just, please please please don't forget about what we talked about earlier." Alice begged.

"Alice, I know. Please, can we just talk more about like, Jasper fingering the fuck out of you last night or something." Bella laughed slightly as she leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes.

Alice stifled a laugh, "Yes, oh boy do I have some stories for you."

EPOV

"Dude! It's fucking Friday night and you haven't tried to contact her! That's a big- no - that's a huge fucking mistake!" Emmett yelled to Edward as he placed an appetizer on the counter. "I can tell with girls like Bella, she doesn't seem like the type to play hard to get, or to want to be played with," He laughed, "well, in the mental sort of way." And winked at Edward.

"Okay, A. your disgusting-"

"That's not what Rose said the other night."

"B. you're filthy, and C. I'm not trying to play hard to get! I just, I don't know- don't want to come on too strong, too needy."

"You British people, with all your analysis on emotions. Seriously dude, just go to her apartment, or penthouse, knock on her door, and sweep her off her feet. It's as simple as that."

"No it's not , 'dude', she's not simple. She's an extremely complex creature." Edward said cutting an onion like it was second nature to him. "She lives in a penthouse but works at a bar- now that does not add up. She started weeping when I gave her the leather jacket back, and when I tried to go to the zoo with her, she completely went A-Wall and ran away." He threw the onions in a pan and started to sauté them. "Going in and trying to sweep her off her feet, is not going to work with her."

Emmett sighed as he glazed a chicken with garlic and rosemary. "I don't know what to tell ya, but if she is the way you say and think, she is not going to be the one to seek you out. You threw all the moves at her, and you say they seemed to work for a moment. So keep trying ya prude!"

Edward brushed off the last comment. "Are you almost done with that chicken, I want to finish this dish and get out of here!"

"Yeah, yeah yeah- god damn, always so pushy, how do I deal with you?"

Edward laughed as he finished up his meal, wondering how Bella was doing.

Edward and Emmett closed up the restaurant with a couple other waiters and headed on home a few blocks away. He opened up his door to the Grenwich Village apartment he had been living in for the past three years. Like clockwork he dropped his jacket on the chair by the door, and kicked his shoes off on the mat. He trekked through the dining room, the hardwood floors creaking under his weight, as he made his way to the kitchen, where he poured himself a glass of water.

Walking into the living room, he slumped into his leather couch and took in the day. He couldn't stop thinking about Bella. How she just awkwardly ran away from him Sunday afternoon. He wanted to know more about her, but he didn't want to be pushy. Edward despised how people you wouldn't even consider a friend try to know everything about your personal life.

But Edward wanted to know about her personal life. He wanted to hear about her past, what she did, who she was. He wanted to watch her sleep like he did the other night, to hear her breathe. The sound of her voice whenever she said his name was like hot caramel on ice cream, completely indulgent.

He glanced to the opposite wall and saw the huge yet familiar crest on the wall that read 'CULLEN'. He had it handmade somewhere in Brooklyn; it took the guy three months to carve it out of the driftwood he had collected. It was the one piece of home he still had left, the one piece of home not even Jasper or even Emmett knew about. It was his biggest secret.

"I have to see her." He said out loud, and immediately texted Emmett with his plan.

BPOV

Saturday night, another famous Saturday night at Coyote Ugly. The music was blasting loud through the speakers, and the three girls were hard at work behind the bar, trying to keep all customers happy; from the drunken frat boy, to the ladies who were out for a wild night.

"She sure knows how to work it." Rosalie said, standing next to Bella as they watched Alice carelessly tease the customer. "This is why Esme doesn't let boyfriends in the bar. Speaking of boyyyyyfriends" Rosalie looked down at Bella, who tried to dodge the glance. "Bella, how was your one on one time with the foxy British boy?"

"A. please never refer to Edward as the foxy British boy. B. he's so far from my boyfriend. And C. I'd rather not talk about it." She walked away from Rosalie and ended up getting cornered by her and Alice.

"It's always something juicy that happened when the person doesn't want to talk about it." Rosalie turned Bella around fiercely when she was done pouring a customer a shot. "Give us the details Swan. Every single dirty detail."

"The deets are dirty!?" Alice exclaimed. "Bella, what the hell, you didn't give me any dirty details!" She also grabbed onto Bella, "Spill it!"

"You already talked to Alice about it! What the hell dude, you're just gonna leave me in the dark. That is so fucking Jane Bond of you!"

"She just likes me better." Alice beamed and Rosalie growled at her, causing Alice to jump.

"Excuse me! Some service would be awesome!"

"Calm yourself man!" Bella yelled rudely down to the voice coming from the middle of the bar. She marched her way down there with her hands on her hips, only to be shocked and surprised as to who \ the voice was coming from, "So, are you really British? Or do you just use the voice to get girls?"

He laughed, "Now, that would be just so wrong of me." Edward smirked at her, speaking in his English accent.

"You didn't answer my question Brit, or are you even a real British boy?"

"Boy, hardly" He winked at her and she blushed, "and I guess you'll just have to wait and find out if this is a hoax or not."

"I already believe it is." She said a little too seriously, turning her head over her shoulder and then looking back at him.

"What-"

"Look, it's a busy night, and you're taking up a seat. So are you gonna buy drinks for us or not?" Bella cut him off, throwing some attitude his way.

"Tequila shot?" He raised an eyebrow at her, as if she wouldn't take the challenge. She scoffed. "On the body. And don't say you can't, because I've seen every one of you do it before."

Bella gulped, literally, and she could hear Edward's little chuckle. "Ok." She said sternly grabbing two shot glasses and slamming them on the counter. "But I call the shots. No pun intended." They both laughed and lightened the mood. Edward leaned forward a little, bringing his face closer to hers. The smell of his fresh breath was completely intoxicating. "The shot, does not get placed between my chest. You take it off the bar. I'll let you pick where the salt goes, and the lime,"

"The salt is going on her neck, and the lime out of her mouth. We don't need any sticky beer all over my girl here." Rosalie interjected, putting her arm around Bella. "You'll thank me later." She whispered in Bella's ear. "Sound good Brit?"

"Well, I'm buying drinks for the both of us. So what about me?" Bella noticed the looks between Edward and Rosalie and mentally cursed herself for getting into this.

"You," Alice popped right in, "will be laying yourself on top of this bar, unbuttoning that shirt of yours, as us lovely coyotes will graciously sprinkle you with salt. The lime, famously out of the mouth."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Bella hissed between her teeth, knowing there was no way she was getting out of this.

"No, just trying to make you cum for the first time in years." Alice sweetly smiled. "Or come insanely close." She winked grabbing the tequila.

Bella was leaning over the counter looking at Edward with his now famous smile upon his beautifully structured face. Rosalie pressed a cold ice cube over the side of her neck which caused a surprisingly sexy gasp out of her. She kept looking at Edward who was looking at her very intently, his eyes almost asking if this was okay. "Scared?" she asked him and winked, attempting to appear confident, though she already had goose bumps all over her body.

"Not one bit," he smiled leaning in, their lips mere inches from one another, "But you should be love." Bella never realized that Alice had poured Edwards shot of tequila or Rosalie had applied the salt to her neck. She watched as Edward grazed past her lips and his hot breath was over her right ear.

He slowly darted his tongue out, lightly lapping up the grains of salt scattered all over her neck. Her body completely took over and she let her eyes roll back and flutter close as she exposed more of her bare neck to his warm and tantalizing tongue. She felt him gently sucking right below her pulse point, lapping up once more. Her eyes shot open when he removed his mouth, and a lime was placed in her mouth. She saw Edward taking his shot of tequila and he slammed it down on the counter, his mouth again mere inches from hers. She was gripping the lime with her teeth, trying to keep it as far from her lips as possible, and probably looking the most awkward she ever had behind the bar before. She kept her eyes on his as he moved in to steal the lime from her mouth, and ever so gently let his lips graze hers. Her eyes closed and as fast as it started, it had finished.

Alice and Rosalie were beside her as she looked bewildered at Edward, who was taking the remains of his lime with a wide grin on his face. She felt like she had just taken five shots in a row, when in fact she had only had one beer so far that night. The feeling of Edwards lips and tongue on her made her feel more intoxicated than some of her most drunken nights.

"You okay there love?" Edward smiled at her, putting his lime peel in the shot glass.

"Of-of course I am," She briefly stuttered and then regained her confidence when she saw Rosalie pouring the next glass. She had to admit, tequila shots were her favorite, and with Edward as the body, she knew she was really going to enjoy this. "Get on the bar Brit." She said as seriously as she could and pointed down at it.

"I like a woman who takes control." He kept looking at her as he unbuttoned his shirt and handed it to Emmett who came to watch the spectacle. Bella laughed at all the girls who were sighing over his body, and for once Bella thought she was very lucky to have it all to herself, even if it was just for a moment.

Rosalie and her dominating nature asked everyone around them to politely, "Take their shit off the fucking bar" so Edward could lay down. She sprayed him with water and then drizzled salt from below his navel to the dip he had in his lower chest. "Now don't miss a spot," she said to Bella standing back and out of the way. Alice poured the shot and gave Bella a nod telling her to get started.

Bella leaned over the counter and started at the bottom, gently licking the salt below his navel right at the top of his pants. She swore she heard him hiss as she lightly blew cold air over the area she just wiped clean. She gently licked and sucked her way up, enjoying the feel of his hard yet comfortable Adonis clean cut body. She looked up at him and winked before she went quickly to her shot while the salty grains lasted in her mouth. She slammed it down and stared at the lime in his mouth, placed perfectly between his two lips, just begging to be touched to hers. She lowered herself slowly, so that their upper halves matched up perfectly, and looked at him as she tried to take the lime from him. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his lips move softly against hers. She tried to take the lime again, lightly sweeping her tongue over his bottom lip and under the lime, transferring it to her lips. Reluctantly she moved away as the outside world of hoots and catcalls distracted her from the heat that was building between her legs.

She chewed on the lime quickly and then placed it in her glass and moved them to the sink. "Pretty close." Bella winked at Alice as she started wiping up the place on the bar Edward was just laying. He was just staring at her in amazement as Jasper and Emmett surrounded him, talking to him so she couldn't hear.

"And that's how they do it in America." Bella laughed and winked at Edward, feeling like she had the upper hand for once.

"Well, if that's how it's done, I might never leave." He dazzled her with a smile leaning over the bar a little, bringing them closer together. Bella blushed at the forward statement and looked to her left and right where Alice and Rosalie were talking with Edward's comrades.

"Alright alright!" Esme yelled stepping in between the bar and the three girls creating a barrier. "Seriously girls, get back to work, I don't pay you to flirt with the customers. Well, with just one specific customer. Now Alice, go help Jane, she has no idea what the hell she's doing. Rose, go get the crowed riled up, we need to make some more money. And you Bella, Bella!"

Bella snapped her head to attention, not realizing she was being hypnotized by Edward's beautiful eyes.

"Stop your fucking drooling and go make some drinks." Bella ran away, scared of Esme's fury to the other end of the bar, only to look back to see her laughing and shooing the boys away.

"You've got it bad." Alice said as they both poured shots for themselves and the boys across from them. "Seriously though, he can't stop looking at you. This is all too cute really!" Alice squealed.

"Okay, and now you're starting to sound like a fourteen year old celebrity crazed girl. This is not cute; he just clearly likes to tease the fuck out of me."

"Hey, you know what they say- teasing leads to touching, and touching leads to-"

"Alice!" Bella yelled so loud it caught the attention of everyone around her. "Um, yeah that's a great idea! Let's do a dance; ya'll want to see the coyotes here do a dance?" Bella yelled out to the crowd and they all hollered and coyote called out.

Alice and Rosalie jumped out onto the bar as the famous, _Devil Went Down to Gerogia_ song started up. Rosalie kicked one man out of his seat for touching her legs, and Alice pranced back and fourth on the bar, trying to get the crowd pumped up. Bella was behind the bar changing into her old and reliable tap shoes, loving how snug and perfect they felt on her feet. If Bella knew how to do one thing without falling over, it was tap dancing.

Bella hoped onto the bar and everyone cheered, knowing what was about to happen. She loved the feeling of being on top of the bar, she felt secure, and she felt at home; the closest to home that she would probably ever feel again. Her breath hitched as she caught Edward staring at her in the corner of the bar with his friends.

"You've so got it bad!" Alice yelled to her over the music, taking her out of her trance.

Almost immediately she caught up with the music, and started fiercely tapping. People started clapping in tune with the music, and Rosalie and Alice, as well as Esme were cheering her on. She scuffed her feet, did a toe turn, kicked her legs up, and finished by sliding on her feet all the way down to the other end of the bar. Everyone was cheering, some people threw a couple bills her way. 'So much better than money' she thought, her smile beaming brighter than the lights as she hopped off the bar, collecting the money and high fiving Alice and Rosalie.

"Your Isabella Swan right?" one of the girls asked her as she poured a double shot of Jack. She nodded a little confused. "Yeah, I dance at American Ballet Theater, you used to dance there! Jessica talks about you all the time."

"All rumors I'm sure. That'll be ten bucks." She said trying to brush it off.

The girl was fumbling with her cash, "Yeah, she said that you just up and left one day, and that she never would have gotten a leading role if it weren't for your decision to just disappear. They really miss you there."

"Thanks, good to know. Have a good night." Bella quickly put her boots back on, and opened up a beer with her belt buckle, never letting a drop hit the ground. She felt immediately refreshed as she let the cold and refreshing liquid pour down her throat. She hated talking about the Theater, she hated that people were still talking about her. "Hey Esme, I'm taking a fifteen!" She yelled and bolted her way out of the bar.

"Intense night hun?" Bella looked over and saw James smiling.

"When is it not?" She took a swig of her beer and leaned against the brick wall next to her favorite bouncer. "Seriously though, when did people start acting like it was okay to talk to you about your personal life, when they've never even met you? That's just bull."

"It happens Bella, you just kind of have to take it with a grain of salt-" he paused and looked at her, "and a shot of tequila." Bella laughed. "Oh wait! I think you already did that tonight!"

Bella nudged him in the arm, ineffectively trying to move him. "Thanks James, really, just, thanks for that memory." Bella chugged the rest of her beer and threw it in the nearest trashcan.

"Any time Swan." James laughed and she playfully saluted him goodbye before strolling back into the bar. She was immediately hit with the aroma of sweaty bodies and liquor. She swatted at the guys hands who were trying to grab onto her, until one took her by the hand and stole her away from the crowd.

"Edward! Having a good night?" god she loved saying his name. She smiled lightly and fixed the collar on his shirt.

"Yeah, I'd say I'm enjoying myself." He smiled and looked into her eyes, which was making her quite dizzy, and he had to put his hands on her waist to stabilize her.

God she loved his hands on her body. She subconsciously leaned into him, able to smell the remains of his tequila on his breath. She brought her hands to his face and traced the stubble on his jaw line. "You didn't have this last week." She said quietly and then looked at him, feeling feisty. "Last week, you realize you haven't talked to me in a week right?"

"Bella," Edward breathed as she rested her hands on his chest, lightly pressing against him. "I was stupid, I'm sorry love."

"Why are you sorry?" She stepped away from him, wanting to hear more, and actually listen. Not be consumed by his fragrance or the look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your number from you, I'm sorry that I didn't have the nerve to ask you to come out with me sometime in the past week." Edward put his hands back on her waist, almost effectively pulling her into him. "I've been thinking about-"

"Swan!" Esme yelled from the end of the bar, "Get back to fucking work! You've got two hours left!"

Bella reluctantly stepped away from Edward as he said, "Well then, I guess I will see you in a couple hours." He winked at her and walked back to his pack.

"I've got it bad." Bella was in a daze when she got back behind the bar with Alice and Rosalie.

"Girl, what the fuck has gotten into you? Or should I say who?" Rosalie laughed at Bella's glazed over eyes. "Oh my god you're blushing!"

"Seriously Rose, that happens like every ten minutes! Nothing has gotten into me." the girls were washing out some of the shot glasses, they wanted to get a head start so they could get out early.

"Shit, I cannot stop thinking about muscle arms over there!" Rose laughed looking over at Emmett who was with Edward at the bar talking to Alice. "I've never met anyone like him. He's totally cool, and not intimidated by the fact that I might actually know more about cars than him."

"Aww, a match made in heaven." Bella joked, teasing her friend. "But really, that's fantastic Rose, really." Bella smiled at her friend. "I would give you a hug, but that just feels weird right now." They both laughed and dispersed themselves throughout the area, Bella trying to stay as far away from Edward as possible.

It was around an hour later when the bar really started to quiet down. Bella watched as some people left with who they arrived with, some people pairing off and walking out into the New York City night, and others being helped by a group of their friends because they were unable to physically walk. Walking over to the jukebox, Bella flipped through the pages when something caught her eye.

"Hey Alice! Rose! You up for a little show?" She gave a little pop of her hip as to subliminally say what she was thinking. Their coyote calls echoed through the bar and everyone immediately turned their drunken attention towards the front where they were all eager to be pleased.

As Bella hit play, she walked to the beat of the drums and hopped up as a siren started wailing through the speakers. Soon, the ladies that were still left in the bar started whistling, because they knew this was a Pussycat Doll song. Bella, Alice and Rosalie got into was seemed like choreographed poses and started to dance to the song, "When I grow up".

Clearly it was just for fun, and as Bella stole a glance at the boys, Emmett seemed to be enjoying the show the most. "Hey arms! Get your ass up on this bar!" Bella yelled out and laughed as Emmett did a fist pump and ran up to the bar and hopped on. Together the four of them danced on the bar; the girls looking a little more professional with their kicks and turns around the poles, and Emmett looking like he just hopped out of a frat house. Bella watched as Rose walked over and started dancing with him. Feeling left out, Bella grabbed Alice's arm and started dancing with her, lightly grazing their bodies together, giving the leftover crowd of men a show.

Bella was laughing with Alice, when she felt a rough hand touch her lower calf. Looking down, she saw a man in his late thirties looking up at her while he wrapped his hand around her thigh, trying to pull her toward him and off the bar.

"Seriously dude! Get the fuck off!" She tried to shake her leg free, but he had a surprisingly strong grip. She tried to grab onto Alice but lost her balance and fell. Just as Alice went to grab the water spray, she saw a fuzzy image of a guy in a dark shirt and striking bronze hair march up to the guy and punch him across the jaw, causing him to tumble to the floor. "The lady said to get off."

The room went silent and everyone stared at the guy just laying on the floor in shock, and Edward standing very close to Bella, who was now sitting on the bar.

"Alright everyone! It's getting to be that time! Last call, drinks are on the house!" Esme yelled, trying to not let anyone cause a scene.

Bella hopped off the bar and made her way to the back corner, ignoring the sting she felt on her knee. She could feel Edward following and looked up at his eyes, which seemed extremely concerned. "I'm fine Edward. That was completely unnecessary; I don't need your help." She sighed as he bent down to face her at eye level.

"I'm sorry love, I'm sure you don't, I know you don't need my help. I just," He looked down shyly and hesitated, trying to think of the words. "I feel very, protective over you." Bella eyes widened. "I don't want to see you get hurt. Especially by creeps like that."

Bella bent her head down, letting her hair provide a curtain to her emotions that were showing all over her face. Edward's hands were lightly brushing against the bruise forming over her knee, creating heat in places she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Hey Bella," Alice said quietly, not wanting to interrupt. Bella snapped her head up. "Esme just wants to see you really quick." Bella took a deep breath and got up and walked around Edward, not saying a word to him. She could feel the eyes bore into her as she made her way to the back room, wanting to yell 'fuck off' to every single one of them. This was getting out of control.

Esme was leaning on her desk when she walked in, and the office was insanely silent as she closed the door.

"First of all, are you hurt?" Esme said, and Bella shook her head. "Good. So I'm just going to say this: those guys are great, totally fun, nice, they bring a good energy to the bar, especially when they play here. And now that's the only time they're allowed in my bar, when they're playing there fucking music. Ya got that Swan?" Esme said sternly. "This is why I have my rule, so crap like that doesn't happen."

"I had no idea he was going to act like that. I'm sorry Esme. I didn't even know they were coming tonight." Bella felt like she wanted to crawl into the nearest corner and just disappear. She was mortified. And she didn't know if it was because of the man groping her leg, or how Edward was looking at her after it all happened.

"Swan, you know I love you like a daughter, just-" she sighed, "that could have turned out really bad. And I don't need that in this place." Bella nodded in silence. "Alright girl, why don't you just go pack up and call it a night, I'm sure Alice, Rose and Jane won't mind closing without you."

"Thanks Esme, have a good night." Bella walked from Esme's office into the back room where she changed into her skinny jeans and the pair of black suede heels. She smelt her shirt, which reeked of alcohol, and changed into a black off the shoulder satin shirt she found lying in Rose's area. As she threw her purse around her shoulder she checked her phone, noticing she had a text from an unknown Manhattan number.

_Come out with me after? If you would love?_

Bella couldn't stop the little smile that was dancing on her lips. She knew it was from Edward, but how did he get her number?

She opened the office door and noticed Edward was standing directly next to it. "What do you say?" he smiled, causing her to smile as well.

"Well, what do you suggest we do at 1am?" She leaned up against the door, turning her head towards his so she could take in his spicy scent.

"You trust me don't you?" 'With my life.' She wanted to reply back, but could only nod her head instead. "Well then my lady, let me lead you." He sneaked his hand to touch the small of her back, and she decided that it was her most favorite place to be touched by him, so far. She yelled her goodbyes to Rosalie and Alice as she let Edward whisk her out of the bar and into the November night.


	8. Come Away With Me

Heyyy Guysss... I'm so sorry it's been forever/ way too long since I last updated :( I'm gonna try and update faster now, pinky promise. NaNoWriMo is starting in a couple weeks and we have to write almost 7000 words a day, which mean lots and lots of posts for you all! YAY! Also, I'm sorry if it's been soo long that you've forgotten entirely what this story is about (i don't blame you, sometimes i forgot too lol)... I could keep apologizing, but I think you want to read now... so, ENJOY! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these great characters, I just use them to inspire me, woot! thanks Stephanie Meyer!

* * *

BPOV

Bella and Edward walked down the street in silence for a couple of minutes, enjoying the peace and quiet of downtown Manhattan. Feeling like a dumbass for not grabbing a coat, Bella wrapped her arms around herself, trying to shield her skin against the brisk November air. She let out a deep breath as they waited on the corner of the street and watched her breath dance in the air.

"Shit, I'm so stupid, here Bella." Edward started shrugging off his wool stone gray pea coat, and before she had a chance to protest he was making it fit comfortably around her shoulders. She slipped her arms into the sleeves, loving the way the satin lining felt against her bare skin, and she laughed when her fingertips barely reached the end of the sleeves. Edward continued to stand behind her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms to warm her up; his scent still lingered on his jacket, and she was completely intoxicated by the feeling of his hands yet again.

As they walked around the street, Edward wrapped his left arm around her waist, holding her flush to him. "To keep me warm." He looked down, a smile dancing on his face, and it took every fiber in her body to not kiss him right then. They continued to walk and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Bella was extremely curious. She was in the financial district, right next to the South Street Seaport. "Taking me to a finance meeting?" She looked around at all of the unlit buildings, and a shiver went down her spine as they walked down an alley. "This is very psycho killer of you." she said, not exactly kidding, but it got a laugh out of Edward. She loved making him laugh.

They walked down some concrete steps, which she never would have noticed in this dark lighting, and Edward pounded on the door three times. She subconsciously moved closer to him, turning her body as to shield herself from whoever was about to open the door.

It cracked open, and the alley was immediately filled with the sound of pounding music and bright light. She was shuffled in by Edward, and he caught her around the waist as she tripped in his frenzy.

"Sorry love just had to get in quick." He was beaming as he looked around and then back to her. Bella's senses immediately picked up and she recognized the smell of alcohol and sweat; it was almost like her bar, just more intense.

She turned away from him and looked around, realizing that they were actually on a top floor. Slowly she stepped away from Edward and looked over the railing to the floor beneath. Eyes going wide she took in all of the dancers downstairs, all moving in their own way to the music that was suddenly shaking her eardrums. Bella whisked around to walk back to Edward and ending up walking right into him. She leaned back against the cold railing, and felt like she had no personal space as Edward rested his hands on either side of her. She sucked in a breath before speaking.

"What are we doing here? How do you know about this?" She was trying to avoid his eyes, which were extremely close to hers. Instead she focused on the people upstairs drinking around tables and eating appetizers. To try and push him away she tried to take off the jacket, but he pulled a fast one and helped her slide it off, and she loved the way the backs of his hands were lingering down her arms. "Shouldn't you hide that somewhere?" She questioned as he let in drape off of the back of a chair.

"No, people are pretty good here. They just want to hang out, not cause a scene." He slipped his hand around her waist and guided here to the stairs that lead downstairs to the dance floor. Bella put up some resistance and stopped walking.

"Hold on," she shook loose of Edward's grasp. "First of all, you never answered any of my questions. And second, you're crazy if you think I'm gonna go down there," she pointed and looked towards the sardine can of people, "and dance with all of those people. Seriously, someone, including myself, could leave with a very very bad injury. Or concussion! And it would be your entire fault." She poked him in the chest with her index finger, feeling his muscles contract just a hair. He just looked down at her and smiled, and she knew she was going to lose this debate. She tilted her head back and groaned in frustration. "Fine, let's just get it over with!" She threw her hands up in defeat, and followed Edward down the stairs.

"Just follow me!" He yelled over the music and started to make his way into the crowd. She tried staying close, and felt as if she was a child in a mosh pit getting pushed and pulled in every direction. She felt a strong hand enclose around hers and pull her through the sea of people, tripping over a foot from jerking motion; she collapsed right into Edward's chest. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closely into him, and she could feel him smiling even before she looked up at him.

"You're crazy," She laughed, leaning against his arms, "if you think that I'm going to dance down here." He was about to say something when she pressed a finger to his lips. "And don't you dare say it's just like the bar, because it's not. At all, what so ever." His eyes were dancing, giving off an electric topaz color that was completely hypnotizing her.

He lowered his lips to her ear, and she shivered as she could feel the heat radiate off of him and into her. "Well," he paused, resting his hands on her waist, soft but firmly, "I could always make you." his voice was husky, and she could feel his lips curl into a smile as he tapped his fingertips on her hips. She knew she was powerless.

He somehow twisted her around, so that her back was completely flush with his front. She stopped breathing as his hands rested on her lower hips, his fingers grazing the exposed flesh on her abdomen. "Breath Bella." He pressed her closer to him, and started moving them in tune to the beat pounding throughout the building. Feeling awkward, she kept her hands at her sides and swayed with Edward. "Isabella, let go, I know you want to."

She smiled, feeling a little less insecure. "Fuck it." she breathed, and let herself feel completely submerged in the music; something she hadn't done in a long time. She curved her back away from Edward, allowing her ass to press further into his front, loving the way he grabbed onto her hips as she did it; and loving how she felt slightly in control. She intertwined her fingers with his, letting him know without words that it was okay to keep touching her the way he was. It had felt like forever that any man had even come close to touching her like this, and she wasn't about to let him stop. She pressed his hands into her hips, right below her jeans. She tilted her head back, loving the feeling. Letting go of his hands she let her left hand rest lightly in his jean pocket, her fingers lightly grazing his leg; and her right arm snaked around the back of his neck, where she played with the hair on the back of his neck.

Edwards pressed harder into her, and she felt his head move closer to her neck and became extremely dizzy being able to hear his rugged breath in her ear. She felt the tip of his tongue dart out against the side of her neck, right behind her ear, and she let out a light moan as he blew cold air onto it. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on Edward's shoulder as she let him take the lead, as she dreamed of taking him over to a dark corner of the club.

He would press her up against a wall, gently yet firmly as she let his hands travel all over her body coming to rest right under her ass, where he would pull her into him, thrusting his pelvis into hers. Her head would fall back at the sensation he was causing, giving him the opportunity to ravish her neck with those perfectly soft and plump lips of his, and allowing his teeth to nip around the sensitive skin. As he made his way down past her collarbone, he would shift his hands, holding them firmly against her ribcage, his thumbs drawing light circles under her chest as he licked and kissed and bit his way down to one peak, biting her aroused nipple through the silk shirt, getting a heated moan out of her.

Her dream moan elicited a real one. "What are you thinking about love?" His words were heated, and Bella blushed at the thoughts she was having, hoping he didn't know them. He turned her around so she would face him, and his hand rested against the side of her face so he could make her eyes meet his. "You're blush is incredibly sexy Isabella." This caused her to blush more and look away, feeling extremely exposed.

The beat changed in the music, a little more up tempo, and Bella found her hands wrapping around Edwards neck, pulling herself close to him. She bent her knees slightly, and found herself settled between Edward's legs, resting on his thigh almost sitting on it as her knee was dangerously close to his package. She could feel his breath start to become more heated, and he let out a hiss as she slid herself down his leg and back up, absolutely loving all of the reactions she was causing, even the one that was trying to poke right out of his jeans. Lightly she moved one of her hands to go down his chest and lightly grazed over his erection before grabbing onto his thigh for support.

"Are you trying to kill me love?" She smirked as she looked up at him, and his eyes were glazed over with lust. She just looked at him innocently from under her eyelashes, biting her lip. "Two can play this game." He whispered and continued to grind against her, until her brought his hands from her hips to right above her ass, pulling their bodies as flush together as they could be. Bella bit her lip to stifle her moan, and she looked up to see if Edward had noticed. He winked at her and brought his forehead to hers as they continued to pulse together; Bella hoped that the pooling wetness between her legs was not going become so evident that it would go through her jeans, because that's where it felt like it was heading.

Another dancing couple bumped into Bella, causing her to fall into him, and their foreheads to collide. She was holding him tightly around his neck and they both started laughing as they rubbed their heads to stop the pulsing. Bella kept her eyes on Edward, not wanting to break the connection they were having, as he brushed her hair out of her face. He rubbed the spot on her head lightly with his thumb, and her eyes fluttered closed as he brought his lips to the wound for a long lingering kiss. As he drew away slowly, she nodded her head up towards him, her eyes staying closed. She was so much more in tune to her other senses; she was completely aroused by the way Edward was letting his lips brush over her face, over her eye lids, down her nose, towards the corner of her mouth and down her jaw by her ear and back up the other side. As he did his hands slipped under her shirt, and his fingertips lightly grazed the small of her back and up her spine, while another hand was occupied tracing the space between the front of her jeans and up her ribcage.

She inhaled sharply as he let one thumb trace under her bra at the sensitive skin. She whimpered when she felt how close her lips were to hers, and moved her head so that they could be closer. Their lips grazed, softly like in the bar, and both let out a sigh when they finally made contact. Bella grabbed onto his upper arms for support, and sighed when his hands moved on her body- one pressing her into him from the small of her back, and the other snaking up to grab onto the back of her head.

She felt Edward's tongue dart out and she moaned, letting him tantalize her by tracing the back of her teeth curling it around hers, drawing her into his mouth. She was completely lost and submerged herself in Edward, not caring if she was going to suffocate herself or him in the process. She wrapped one arm around his head, pulling his face closer to hers, as he took her bottom lip between his teeth and continued to nip and suck at it. She let out an extremely loud moan as he subconsciously pushed his erection into her, and she pushed right back into him. They both unlatched their lips from one another, still holding onto for dear life. Bella never wanted him to leave. Ever.

She was in a complete haze, watching the shadows dance all over Edwards face. She kept looking into his eyes, focusing on one of the only features she could see. She was slowly bringing her hand up to his strong jaw, but Edward intertwined his fingers with hers and whispered close to her face, "Follow me." He smiled down at her and she was again back in her haze. She followed him back up the stairs that they walked down, and he snaked his arm around her, pulling her close to him. He was tapping his fingers slowly on her side, and she looked up at him while his eyes searched around the room. She looked around as well, noticing a dim lit section in the corner, and she hoped he was thinking what she was.

They started walking over, and she turned her head into his shoulder, trying to suppress the grin on her face. He kissed the top of her head and relished in the feeling of his fingers grazing her side right under her shirt. She looked up when he stopped, and was extremely confused when she found herself being seated at a bar stool, and not up against the wall.

EPOV

As soon as Bella sat down, Edward quickly asked for two waters and some crackers, giving her no time to sneak in a beer or any other alcoholic beverage. He almost asked for a bucket of ice to pour down his pants, but thought of Emmet in a dress instead. Feeling a little more calm he looked over at Bella, leaning on the bar looking anywhere but him. He let his knee rest against hers, nudging it a couple of times to get her attention. 'Way to fuck it up Brit' he heard Emmett's voice in his head as she ignored him.

"Earth to Bella," he nudged her again with his leg, resting his hand on her arm and she finally turned her head to look at him, a tight closed lip smile on her face.

"That's a brave thing, ordering water at a bar." there was no enthusiasm in her voice.

He let out a laugh, trying to get rid of the mood killing haze surrounding them. "Yeah, well, I think they have different policies here than at other select bars I know about." He smiled at her, nudging her arm, trying to get closer to her. Slowly she shifted her weight in her seat, and inside he was beaming that he could now look at her face again. She leaned her elbow on the bar, and rested her head in her hand. Edward watched as she let her fingers brush through her hair, and he wished he could have his hands in the silky chocolate curls again.

He couldn't get enough of her down there. He wanted to be closer; he was probably crushing every bone in her body for all he knew. And the scary part was, he didn't care. He felt like an adolescent boy, not being able to control his erection, but the way she was dancing with him, they way she was kissing him, no one would be able to survive that. His tongue still felt on fire from her kissing him, remembering the feeling of her bringing his tongue between her lips, slowly sucking on it. That wasn't the only thing he wanted her to suck on.

The bartender set the drinks down at the perfect time, and Edward quickly grabbed his glass and started chugging, trying to calm down every muscle in his body, including one in particular. He set down his drink and let out a deep breath. Finally opening his eyes, he looked over at Bella, who was sitting tall in her seat, confusing reading all over her face.

"Are you okay? I'm actually being serious, is there something wrong? You're extremely hot and cold tonight." She seemed frustrated, which only frustrated him more.

"I couldn't agree more." He mumbled taking a sip of his water, trying to think of what to say to explain his behavior. He wanted her, that wasn't hard to see. But he didn't just want her in the heated passionate way (though that was pretty damn good), he wanted her in every single way he could. He wanted to know her thoughts, her dreams, and especially her past. He had never been so drawn to a person before, and that scared him.

He heard a loud sigh escape Bella, and he looked over to find her head down, looking at her hands that were resting in her lap. Her hair was covering her face, and he reached out to brush it behind her ear, letting his fingers graze her cheekbones. She inhaled a shaky breath, probably from his fingers being cold from the glass, and she still looked down at her hands. He leaned in close to her, relishing in the feeling of their skin being close. "Isabella," he whispered in her ear, watching the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "Bella, please look at me." He playfully nudged at the side of her face with his nose, and he felt the smile travel up her face.

She turned towards him, and Edward didn't bother to move his face away from hers. Bella backed her face away from Edward, but he brought his hand to the side of her face so she couldn't get far. Her eyes fluttered closed for just a moment, and her lips parted. He wanted to kiss her so bad, to feel her perfectly plump lips over his. He looked back to her and found her chocolate brown eyes staring right at him, looking somewhere between confused and curious.

"Bella," Edward said, just above a whisper; she just kept looking at him. "Um, would it be okay, if I were to kiss you again?" he loved how she bit her lip at the corner and looked at his when he asked.

"Yes please." Bella responded bashfully. He watched the blush creep into the apples of her cheeks, and he brushed his thumb over the smooth skin. Her eyes fluttered shut, and he could barely feel her breathing as he moved his face closer to hers.

"Breathe Bella." Edward told her softly as he kissed the top of her nose. He moved up to one eyelid, lightly grazing his lips over it. He felt her breath shake out of her mouth as he moved his lips to the side of her mouth. It was excruciating how light he was touching his lips to hers, moving side to side, keeping their top and bottom lips aligned. Slowly, he tried to part her lips with his, nudging softly at her velvet lips. He could hear a light moan come out of her as he ran his tongue on the bottom lip, and he grabbed the back of her head with his other hand, tangling is fingers in her hair to hold on. It was extremely difficult to go this slow, especially because he knew how good it felt to go fast, but the way her lips were slowly kissing his felt just as wonderful.

He felt a light tingling sensation crawl up his arm, and noticed it was Bella's fingertips lightly grazing a path from the bottom of his hand, up his arm to then find their way to the back of his neck. She was lightly playing with his hair, and he thought he was going to explode right there. 'Yep, definitely back in prep school'. He thought and smiled lightly, feeling her pull away from him.

"Why are you laughing?" She looked puzzled and a little upset. Edward just smiled back at her, glad that her arm was still wrapped around him.

"Silly Bella, I was not laughing, I was smiling." He said, letting his forehead rest on hers. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, and he tilted his head to kiss her quickly. He loved the look on her face as he pulled away; her eyes were closed lightly and her lips were puffed out in the most adorable pout, as if she was expecting more. He continued to smile at her as she opened her eyes. "Hey there." He said lightly, and he loved watching her blush at it, rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

"Hey," he loved hearing her whisper. And he loved how she leaned into his hand and closed her eyes to take a deep, calming breath. She kept her face resting in his palm as she looked at him, her eyes shining. "What are you looking at?" she smiled, and lightly stroked her cheek; she smiled brighter.

"You want to, leave, or something? It's too stuffy in here." Her head perked up and she looked at him, her eyes curious. He let his hand sneak down to hers, letting his hard calloused fingers intertwine between her soft delicate ones. "Yay, or nay?"

She laughed at him, shaking her head down, letting her hair cascade over her face. "Yay, defenetly." She smiled at him, causing him to smile back at her, like a love struck teenager. He shook his head, trying to push away the daze he was in. Edward hopped off his bar stool and she followed suit, never letting her hand escape his. He started walking towards the door when he felt a tug on his hand.

"Forgetting something are we? You're not very bright at four in the morning." She laughed at him, leading them over to their table with his jacket and her purse hidden underneath. Bella slowly let her hand escape his, as she reached for his jacket. It was way too big on her, but the way her fingertips peaked out from the sleeves, and how it helped her hair bundle up around her face, she looked absolutely beautiful. "Finders keepers." She laughed at him, letting her shoulder bump into his as she passed him.

"I'm okay with that." He said, not loud enough for her to hear as he easily caught pace with her, wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked out the door into the early morning together.

BPOV

They walked in silence for a few minutes, and this was only because all Bella could think about talking about was how she loved how his arm was wrapped around her. He, Edward Cullen, lent his coat to her, and still has his muscular arm wrapped around her waist. She needed to hear his voice.

"I haven't been dancing in a really long time." she paused, looking down at the ground. "Thanks for bringing me there." She looked at him and smiled, and a smile grew on his face. They kept walking in pace with one another. Bella didn't really know what to say, but she knew that walking at night in the quiet, next to Edward, was perfect.

Why her? She wasn't anything special; hell, she was far from perfect, physically and mentally. Her hair was boring, but she wouldn't ever dye it. Her skin was like porcelain, not a freckle to give her color; but she couldn't tan, she just got red. Her smile was boring, her eyes plain. Though it may not seem it, she was extremely introverted, and was starting to become a new, and not so improved, version of her old self. And yet here was Adonis himself, walking with her, after just about wanting to have sex with her on the dance floor. She was nervous about her feelings for him, and so as they got to the subway, she untangled herself from his arm and walked down the stairs without contact.

"What line are we talking? And you realize that because it's late, we might have to wait a while." She was fishing her metrocard out of her purse, not looking at him. She could not look at him in the eyes, because she knew she would be lost.

"Well, we're going over to Chelsea, around 34thand 5th so we have to hop on the N line and walk a little." She heard him say as she swiped her way through the turnstile, feeling his presence beside her as she put her card back in her wallet. "And I'm okay with waiting, because I won't have to be alone." She looked up as he said it, and it happened. She was lost.

They walked down a flight of steps, and surprisingly didn't have to wait long before the train arrived. She waited for him to sit down, and then chose to sit on the seats across from him. Edward look confused for a second, but she just smiled back at him, trying to act like nothing was wrong. She watched him as he ran a hand through his tousled hair, and remembered how soft it was when she was running her hands through it. She crossed her legs, trying to fight the feelings her libido was giving off.

"So, where exactly are we going?"

"Well," he began and leaned forward, looking to his left and right slowly, and then back at her, "I would tell you. But then I'd have to kill you."

Bella laughed and crossed her arms, leaning back in her seat. "Is that so? Well, what if I said I was going to get off at the next stop then?" she raised her eyebrow, challenging him.

Edward laughed and repeated Bella's action of leaning back causally in his seat. "Do you trust me?"

She couldn't lie. "Surprisingly, Yes." She could feel herself blush, and tried to hide it with the collar of his jacket.

"Don't hide yourself. I enjoy seeing you blush."

She scoffed at him, "Why, I find it completely ridiculous." Bella slung her purse over her shoulder after noticing Edward stand up. Trying to avoid eye contact with him, she stood behind a couple of feet, following him out of the train. Edward waited by the stairs and walked up them beside her.

"It's not rubbish." He said, extending his arm out to stop her from walking up the stairs. "You're," he paused, furring his eyebrows and looking around, trying to explain himself, "you're, very difficult to read. I like when you blush, I like being let in." He nudged her with his arm, and she repeated the action, wishing that their skin could be touching.

The brisk November wind bushed up against their skin as fallen leaves danced around their feet. Bella shivered, rubbing her hands together to get warm.

"Wow, winter's right around the corner." Edward said, walking close to her so that he could intertwine their fingers. "To make us both warmer." He smiled down at her, his face inches from her own.

She smiled, enjoying the feeling of his hands against hers. As they walked though, she couldn't help but think that winter was really close; and she wasn't ready for it at all. "I hate winter," she was looking at the pavement, but seeing something else entirely, "I hate snow, and I hate ice. Any cold, wet thing, I just don't..." she trailed off and shuddered, wishing she didn't bring that up.

"Well, I'm here to keep you warm now." She smiled lightly, thankful for the distraction of his hand warming her up. She followed him down the block and to the side of a building, loving how she was pressed into him the whole time.

"Who knew Edward Cullen was such a degenerate." Bella laughed, hovering behind him while he fumbled with the keys.

"Because it's an extremely criminal activity to unlock a door with a key. We'll be fine." He said as she opened the door, placing his hand on her lower back to usher her in. "I work here; we won't get in any trouble." Through the darkness Bella could still see the mischievous grin he had on his face, which only intensified her hunger for him. He slipped his hand down her thigh to lightly grab her hand. If Bella felt cold earlier, she definitely didn't anymore. "I work here with Emmet. Frightening to think they trust that kid with a knife huh?" Edward laughed, as they walked towards the back of the restaurant towards the kitchen.

"Scary to think they trust you with a key." Bella shot him a look as they entered the kitchen and she was happy to see Edward's smile when he turned on the light. "It looks like something out of Top Chef. Very classy gig you've got here Edward." She gingerly let go of his hand so she could go lean on a shiny silver counter across from him.

"What can I say, I'm British. We're known to be very classy individuals." They both had a serious look on their face only to erupt into laughter seconds later. Edward lightly brushed past her and she hopped up on the counter and watched him roam around the kitchen grabbing different things; a cast iron pan, eggs, milk, flower. He moved around the kitchen with ease, as if everything was second nature.

"You been here a while?" Bella asked, walking over towards him at the stove, trying to give him enough space.

"Is it that obvious?" He looked over to her and smiled. "I've been here ever since I moved to NYC. I went to culinary school back in England and I got the idea to move to NYC to try and make a living here." Edward brushed his arm in front of her to grab the milk, making it a lot harder for Bella to try and keep a safe distance. "My boss now, Tony, he pretty much took me under his wing. He was the first person I could find to have a place to stay, he hired me at his restaurant, and he helped me get on my feet. Eventually I was able to get my own place, and he promoted me to Su Chef. His family is like my second family." He smiled shyly, clearly embarrassed to admitting that.

"Wow, Su Chef, look at you man on top." Bella said and then laughed, holding her head down to cover her blush at the innuendo. She heard the clatter of a mixer and bowl and felt Edward step closer to fill the gap between them. She kept her head down, and could feel his hot breath on her face.

"That's what she said." Edward spoke in the most serious and husky voice she's heard come out of him; trying to ignore the way she was constantly feeling, she tried to find an escape.

"Where's the Bathroom?" He looked a little hurt, but showed her the way.

Bella looked in the mirror, and for the first time felt okay. Not good or great, but okay; and that was good enough for her. What scared her was the fact that Edward made her feel happier than she had been in a while, and she always promised herself she wouldn't need a boy to make her happy ever again. She had her friends, and Esme, and Buddy at the Zoo, but she has always felt this hole. Not in her heart, or body, but in her soul. Ever since she came to New York for good two years ago, she was always missing a part of herself, and she loved that she felt that she had that back with Edward.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Bella. You're starting to think nonsense." She fixed the makeup under her eyes quickly, checked her teeth and went back to the kitchen.

She came back in to find Edward by the stove, singing with his spatula and dancing a little in place. "You are so weird." Bella laughed as she stood next to him at his working station.

"Never insult a man with a spatula." He looked at her with a serious face.

"Oh, and so intimidating too." She backed away slowly and raised her arms up smiling, pretending to surrender. She looked around to see two plates with forks and napkins set up across from each other. "Can I help you with anything?" Bella asked sheepishly, suddenly feeling a little self conscious.

"You're too sweet." Edward looked over his shoulder and smiled at her, and Bella turned quickly to hide her growing blush from him and went in the direction of the fridge.

EPOV

"Want some OJ?" Edward heard Bella call from the fridge and looked over. 'God she's beautiful.' Her face was illuminated in the dim lit room by the fridge light, making her eyes shine. She caught him staring.

"Edward?" She looked confused.

"Yeah, orange juice sounds perfect." He smiled and went back to his work at the stove. He had never been so infatuated with a girl; he barely knew her and all he wanted was to be as close to her as possible. Lightly touching, just so she knew he was there. He always wanted to be there. 'What are you thinking Cullen? Psycho.'

He shook his head, trying to keep his delusional thoughts to himself. He brought plates over to the counter, and as he walked past Bella he lightly grazed her shoulder, thinking that he could feel her lightly lean into him. 'Don't kid yourself.' He opened the fridge and heard Bella gasp.

"Crepes!" Edward looked over and saw Bella beaming, which only caused him to smile stupidly too. "I love crepes. My…" She paused as he walked over with real maple syrup and powdered sugar. "My Dad, um..." She paused again, a little uncomfortable. " He used to make them every Sunday." A smile appeared now, but she was looking down. "It was the best, and only thing he could make." There was a shine in her eye he never saw before. He wanted to know more.

"Oh, I think you'll find nothing compares to these." He placed a crepe on her plate and passed her the fixings. "So, where is home for you anyways?" He asked as he fixed up his own crepes, trying to seem as casual as possible, not wanting to intimidate her with his question.

"What makes you think I'm not from around here?" She asked, taking a bite of her crepe. Edward noticed the hesitation in her voice. Something was off.

"Well," He leaned forward, hoping to calm her down, "You're way too nice to be from NYC. You have small town gal written all over you." He just wanted to see her smile.

"You're too good at this." A small smile. "I'm from Washington."

"You're a long way from home." He looked up at her eyes.

"I could say the same for you." Edward could see the walls go up around her. She looked so serious; he didn't want to make her feel guarded.

"Touche." He smiled and snagged a piece of crepe off her plate.

"Hey now!" She shot up and grabbed her plate off the table. "No need to be greedy, there's only eight more left!" She smiled, taking a bite of her crepe in his face. She backed up and walked around the counter, taking a seat next to him. "But I can't blame you," She paused, taking another bite, "these are pretty good." She took a bite and smiled at him; and Edward never thought he would think a girl chewing her food would be cute, but it happened.

"Why thank you Miss." He grabbed another crepe and tried to casually shift towards Bella, causing their legs to hit.

"Don't you miss your family?" Bella asked, and he noticed that how she was letting their arms were lingering next to each other.

"Of course I miss them, but they understand why I am over here. They've always let me figure out things on my own." Maybe not the complete truth, but he had his own walls to keep up.

"They seem like pretty cool parents." Bella said and he looked over, finding her in a daze.

"I wouldn't jump to that conclusion, you know how parents are." He nudged her, trying to make her smile, and trying to nip this conversation in the bud.

She just nodded and went silent, looking around the kitchen and eating her crepes next to him.

"You've ever been to Carnegie Hall?" She said and he looked over at her, and found her looking down at her plate. It was such a casual question, and yet completely random. She looked up at him and must have read the expression on his face. "It's written on the whiteboard." She smiled, going back to making another crepe for herself.

"Oh, Yeah." He shook his head, wondering why he was in such a delusional state. "Jasper and I are actually going to a concert there. Have you ever been?"

"Yeah, I've danced there before." She said it so casually, and took another bite and froze, slightly choking on her crepe. She grabbed her glass of orange juice and gulped it down; and Edward was so shocked that he didn't know what to do, so he patted her on the back.

"You okay?" She was avoiding his gaze as he looked at her, concentrating on sipping her juice. "So, you've actually been on stage and danced at Carnegie Hall? Wow, that's pretty amazing." He was in shock; he would kill to have the guys have a show there.

"Um, yeah. That's why I moved to New York, to dance." She kept avoiding his eyes, looking all around the kitchen and then proceeding to push her food around her plate. "I used to dance for the American Ballet Company." She finally looked at him, waiting for a response, but nothing was coming out. "Shocking, I know." She rolled her eyes at him and laughed.

"Wow, uh... that's pretty..." 'Could you stutter anymore Cullen?' he just couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"Intense?"

"Yeah." 'You're looking like a winner right now, dude.' He thought.

"Yeah, it's something I thought I wanted but realized I didn't." She said, but to Edward it didn't match up. She seemed tense, and started picking at her food, so he moved closer to her.

"Now I see why you're such a good dancer." He laughed a little and nudged her, and she laughed out loud. A real, genuinely happy laugh. He loved making her smile.

"You're so cheesy." She smiled over at him, and nudged into him, lingering for a little longer than usual.

He grabbed something off the counter while she was looking away and nudged her back. "Yeah, but you're still here. So clearly you enjoy it." He winked at her, which just made her blush even more. "Here," He extended out his hand and grabbed Bella's lightly to open up her palm. "To remember the night." And he dropped a small napkin holder into her hand.

"Oh." She gasped and looked down at it, almost as if she was inspecting it. She stood up and walked over to the counter by the sink where her purse was and grabbed her keys. Opening up a clip she attached the holder to it. "I'll cherish it forever. Thank you." She smiled at him, what seemed to be a complete and sincere smile.

Edward stood up and grabbed the plates of the table, bringing them over to place in the sink. Suddenly he found himself very close to her. "I'd be honored." It was just above a whisper, he couldn't concentrate anymore. He lightly brushed her hair out of her face and loved how she closed her eyes when he did. Edward slowly put his free hand on her lower back, and he could fee her muscles tense and relax. Looking back at her face, he noticed how she kept looking from his eyes to his lips, and back up. He brushed his thumb on her cheekbone, loving the little shudder she made.

"I would, very much, like to give you a proper kiss." He said, looking right into her eyes, watching hers get a little hazy and then close.

He smiled before closing the gap and aligning his lips perfectly between hers. It took all of his strength to not crush her small body against his as he slowly moved his lips with hers. As she ran her arms and hands up his back he couldn't help but lightly drag his tongue over her bottom lip. He could feel her thread her fingers through his hair at the bottom of his neck, and felt her gasp, allowing him to flick his tongue on the edge of her teeth. He didn't realize how close he was holding her until he felt his pants get a little tighter. 'Way to be Cullen, kiss making you a hard on.'

He painfully took his hands off the back of her hips and dragged them to her waist; attempting to loosen the strain in his pants, while still keeping his lips slowing moving perfectly with hers. He brought one hand up to lightly stroke her cheekbone, enjoying the sounds she was making as he slowed their lips. It was almost as if she didn't want to stop; her hands were still threaded through his hair. Edward kissed her lightly a couple more times, slowing down until their foreheads leaned on one another.

He continued to stroke her cheek, enjoying the light smile she had playing on her lips. "You still think I'm cheesy?" he pulled away slowly and smiled, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead, not wanting them to part.

"Yeah, I do." Her eyes smiled up at him. "But I happen to like cheesy." She started yawning, but tried to hide it by looking to the side.

"I think it's past your bedtime." He smiled, moving next to her, starting the water in the sink.

"But I don't wanna go." Bella sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. He instinctively put his arm around her waist.

"I know love, but, I have to lock up before deliveries and Tony arrives."

"Okay." She lightly pushed away and up from him and walked over to their plates. "I'll help you clean."

They moved around each other in the kitchen, and every once in a while Edward would nudge Bella and noticed a smile when he did.

"I think it's cleaner now then when we got here." Bella joked as Edward helped her slip on his jacket.

"Whoever is opening will be very happy." Her grabbed her hand and walked out the back door, letting go briefly to lock up.

They started walking uptown and Edward thought that New York City seemed to mirror London for a moment. No car horns honking, no people rushing through the streets. Just him, the lights, the brisk air, and his love.

'You're what Cullen?' he shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, catching Bella's attention.

"I had a really great time tonight." She smiled and looked down, hiding her face in her jacket.

"Good, I'm glad I could share some of that with you. Next time when you're not falling asleep, I'll have to take you somewhere better." he didn't even realize what he said until it came out. "I mean, well, if.. ya know, you'd like to hang out with me again."

Bella smiled at him and turned around to open a cab door that had stopped. She stepped up close to him, rising on her tip toes and resting her hands on his shoulders. Edward could still smell the sweetness of maple syrup on her as she got closer. "I would love to hang out with you again." Edward couldn't help but wrap his arms around her waist, not wanting her to leave. They kissed lightly, and when Bella pulled away Edward kept leaning after, not wanting her to leave. He loved feeling her smile on his lips.

"Don't stay away too long." She smiled and sat down in the cab, staring up at him. He kept looking at her, not wanting to close the door, not wanting her to leave.

"I think that's pretty impossible." He said, noticing her try to hide her blush. He bent down one last time to give her a quick kiss, and when he stood back up holding the door he already missed her lips. "Sleep well Bella."

"I'll dream of you. Goodnight Edward." She laughed when he had trouble closing the door, but he couldn't help it, he was too enticed to close the door. She whispered bye to him one last time and he closed the cab door, watching it drive away from him into the city.

"Cullen, you've got it bad." He turned the corner and walked the few blocks back to his apartment, wishing he still had his Bella next to him.


End file.
